Drain Reality From My Fantasy
by Icephoenix90
Summary: Stiles has had a good senior year. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect friend, and the perfect life. One day Kate Argent and her ways rip Stiles away from his lover. Now months later Stiles is trying to piece his life back together. Can Dean help him move on or will the memory of Derek forever keep Stiles from moving on?
1. Bienvenida A New Beginnings

Stiles Stilinski finished high school in Beacon Hills. Derek was ripped away from him. More of Fate playing a practical joke on his love life. Derek was claimed by Death, and after that he doesn't know if he could ever phantom how to feel any emotion. Derek made him feel safe, made him feel loved. He couldn't be in the same town that took his lover away from him. He ran so quick that he didn't even say goodbye to his friends nor attended his own graduation.

Stiles is an attractive young man, with huge brown that appears to alter in the sun. He has a couple of moles that accentuate his the beauty of his face. His face is soft, and his lips were a perfect shade of pink.

Stiles stops at a local gas station with his trusty blue jeep. He hops out of the jeep, and his best friends, Allison and Scott run into the store to get some snacks. Stiles glares with envy as he looked as them acting all couple-like. He remembers the days when Derek would stop being guarded and macho, and enjoyed life with him. Life to him was a dark hole with false hopes and shattered daydreams.

Stiles fake smiles at the happy couple. He remember the times he's tried to get Lydia to be his. A chuckle surfaces. But those days were in the past.

Allison is a babe, her skin is a little pale. She is around 5'5" and thin. The muscles she obtained is from her family's business, hunting the supernatural. She has beautiful long black locks that is currently contained within a messy bun. She has no tattoos, but does have multiple piercings in her ear. She wore red lipstick that emphasize the outline of her lips. She wore a blue denim jacket that was a size too big for her, with a grey one-piece mini-skirt with stiletto knee-high boots.

Scott is hot, and if Scott was gay or bi, and wasn't as close to Stiles, Stiles would have claimed him. Scott was a mix between white and some kind of Hispanic/Italian mix. He has short black hair. He was around 5'10" and slender. More on the toned side. He has a tattoo on his left arm. His shirt was a muscle shirt that exposed said tattoo. He has on shorts that exposed his battle scars. And he was wearing boots, which was... no still is one of Stiles' pet peeves. Boots with shorts... ugh! He doesn't remember how many times he had arguments with Derek about wearing his leather boots with shorts.

Actually, Scott was the kind of guy Stiles wanted. Someone who is sensitive to his feelings and ADHD, but authoritative and not afraid to be honest around him. Scott was always a friend there for him when he needed him, and come September Allison and Scott was going off to university.

Stiles sighs at the thought of his circle splitting up. The day they received their cap and gowns, when Derek was around, his friends had to calm him down from a panic attack. He tries to hold back tears. He was really alone for the first time in his life. He didn't know if he could handle it. Scratch that, he couldn't handle it. His heart punches against his chest, he struggles to get air in his lungs, his chest felt as if thousands of anvils are being thrown at him. He leans on his jeep. He couldn't get the nozzle in the gas tank.

Scott exits the store holding three full bags of junk food. Allison comes out with drinks. They witness Stiles' having a panic attack. They drop their snacks, the drinks burst open, but Stiles was more important than some sugary drink. Allison reaches Stiles first.

"I can't breathe!" Stiles says as he struggles to catch his breath.

"You have to clear your head, Stiles." Scott says.

"How do you know it's not an asthma attack?" Allison asks.

"There's nothing to extraneous for him to do, and even if the fumes were the cause of shortness of breath, it wouldn't trigger an attack." Scott answers.

"How do we help him?" Allison asks.

Stiles continues to struggle. Scott steadies Stiles' head and kisses him, but not really kissing him, but trying to get Stiles to focus, but also blowing small pockets of air inside Stiles to divert his thoughts into breathing. Stiles calm down. Allison face turns up in confusion.

"What was that?" Allison asks folding her arms.

"I seen Lydia do it before, and it seemed to work that time." Scott turns to Stiles. "Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Thanks." Stiles answers. "I'm better. I know kissing me wasn't on the list of things to do on our road trip." Stiles says with a hint of sarcasm.

"It wasn't so bad." Scott smiles until he gazes upon Allison. "What's wrong?"

Stiles looks in her direction. "She's looking at the dropped snacks trying to save me, again!" Stiles says putting the nozzle in the gas tank.

"Stiles, you are more important than some snacks." Scott spins Stiles around.

"You are always there to save me just like Derek." Stiles' voice raises. "Sometimes it's emasculating. I mean I had to have my best friend to kiss me to save me from collapsing." Stiles shakes his head. "I used to help you come up with plans and actually help you, but lately..." Stiles pauses before the tears fall from his eyes.

"Stiles, you've been through so much in the past school year." Allison walks over to give him a hug. "Your dad in the hospital, clinging on to his life. Derek's death. You not getting into any universities because of the stress of everything going on around you." Allison breaks the hug, but not the contact. "You are going to remember to apply next semester because Scott and I will remind you." She smiles.

"Thanks." Stiles returns the smile. He looks at the gas pump and the numbers stopped moving. He jiggles the handle and places the pump back in its place. As soon as Stiles turns around, Allison and Scott are sucking the blood from each other's faces.

"Guys, I love you, but all this making out is just plain out wrong." Stiles heads towards the door of the store until he notices his wallet is in the glove compartment. He jogs back to the jeep and swings open the glove compartment and a picture of Derek and himself falls out. He gazes at a picture of him and Derek, smiling. The day of his prom.

A couple of months ago...

The first quarter moon shimmers as bright as a full moon. A gentle breeze causes the leaves to dance on the wind. The stars are glitter in the sky. Stiles is in the shower. This night was going to be perfect. Stiles has the best plan after prom, instead of losing his virginity to Derek, like most of his classmates are planning to do after prom, he's going to just enjoys Derek's company and mini-golf.

Stiles hops out the shower and rushes to the sink. 'Dere-Bear is going to kill me if I'm not dressed and he's ready to go.' He grips his toothbrush and as soon as he places a dab of toothpaste. Derek knocks on the door. He is dressed in a black and white tuxedo with his hair slicked back. Stiles opens the door still in his towel and with his toothbrush in his mouth. He drops his toothbrush. He couldn't believe the image that is Derek dressed-up. Peter was right, Derek does clean up very well.

"You look amazing in your towel." Derek jokes. He enters the house and gives his mate a long and passionate kiss. It wasn't sexual, just loving and needing. Derek breaks away. "Go get dressed." He shines his million dollar smiles, and Stiles melts.

"There's only one barrier between me and a fun time." Stiles unbuttons Derek's tuxedo buttons.

"Hurry. We are going to be late." He smacks Stiles' ass.

"Stop you are going to get something started that you can't finish." Stiles walks backwards up the stairs tripping on one of the stairs. Stiles struggles to recover from the embarrassment. Derek chuckles.

Stiles continues to get dresses. He searches for his toothbrush and sighs when he remembers the location of his toothbrush. He continues to get dressed. When he was all finished with his outfit. He had a white tuxedo with a black shirt underneath. He left his hair spiky they way Derek likes it. He sprayed on a little body spray in consideration of Derek's strong sense of smell.

"Stiles, if you spray that smelly ass cologne I am taking back my engagement ring!" Derek says in a seriously playful tone.

"You love it!"

"I love YOUR smell!" Derek stands outside of his doorway, gazing at the young man who still has no socks or shoes on.

"Yeah. You are going to die if I don't spray this on. I'm going to be sweaty and smelly."

"I can handle it. If fact I love it. So distinctive and natural!" The two men approach closer to each other, Derek caresses Stiles face. He positions himself to kiss Stiles. Derek hears the kitchen faucet. "That would be your dad." Derek exits the room and retreats downstairs.

Stiles comes downstairs like the Bell of the Ball. The way Derek looked at him he felt like it. Derek was left speechless before he found the words he wanted to say. Derek swallows and stammers, and Derek wasn't the one to stammer.

"Derek, you literally just seen me." Stiles smiles.

"You weren't completely dressed."

Sheriff Stilinski strolls into the staircase. He gives his son a huge smile. "I wish your mother was here to see you." He bear hugs his son. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." Stiles breaks the hug. "Are you going to take hundreds of pictures now?"

Stiles' father revels the camera in his hand. Stiles stands to a part of the living room void of pictures, sans Derek.

"Derek, get in there."

Derek does as he's told. He doesn't know how to hold Stiles, he doesn't want to get on the Sheriff's bad side.

"Hold him like you care, Derek."

That was the approval that Derek needed. The Sheriff takes about a dozen and a half of photos.

"If you are keeping him out I expect a phone call." He holds up his phone. "No curfew tonight." His father smiles.

"Will do, sir." Derek opens the door for Stiles.

Stiles stops half way to the limo. He gazes at Derek. Derek's dark hair, mysterious and loving green eyes makes Stiles swoon every time. The man's height and stature makes Stiles feel like the luckiest man on the Earth. That someone like him would go for someone like him. Stiles was a kid with ADHD and goofy. He can barely sit his hyperactive ass and talks WAY too much. Derek didn't seem to mind.

"Are you going to come?" Derek holds out his hand.

Later that night...

Derek exits the limo first, and waits for Stiles' appearance. He takes Stiles' hand and guides him into the dance. That night Stiles and Derek was the talk of the dance. Some were in awe, some were hating on the couple, and some congratulated Stiles on his catch.

"Wow, Stilinski, someone actually wanted to bring you to the dance?" One of the jocks were making fun of him.

"Don't worry about him, Stiles. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't want to be here." Derek reassured his mate. His mate's scent was giving off anger, shame, and hurt.

Stiles walks away from Derek. Scott and Allison approaches Derek as soon as Stiles runs off. Scott's eyes get red.

"Derek, what did you do?" Scott is angry and slams him against the locker.

"I didn't do anything, Scott." He breaks free of his grasp. He pushes him off. "Some dude said something from him and he's upset."

"I'll go check on him." Scott walks towards Stiles, he feels a hand on her shoulder. She shakes her head with a sympathetic look painted on her face.

"You have to let Derek handle this." Allison pulls Scott away back into the dance. She flashes Derek a smile.

Derek enters the locker room. Derek smells tears and hears soft sobs. He fought his hardest not to go back, find the guy, and wreck his whole life. He doesn't like when Stiles cry. It was an instinct that made him want to protect Stiles from the world. Sometimes he couldn't control himself when it comes to Stiles' emotions.

Derek couldn't remember the last time his actions weren't for Stiles in any kind of way. He remember his mother telling him that having a mate is the most wonder feeling in the world. The same way his parents worked. Although his mother was the alpha his father always had her back.

As long as he can remember he wanted what his parents had. When he first met Stiles he ignored the feelings because of who Stiles' father was and could have had him arrested. Or Scott would have killed him for being with his best friend, or Allison... for being with her boyfriends' friend.

"Hey, Stilinski, are you in here?" He calls calmly. The last time he walked into a emotional Stiles, well let's say he was the only human that almost killed him, besides a trained supernatural assassin.

"What you want, Derek? I have no energy to fight." Stiles says through sobs. He shoves his tuxedo in his duffel bag and has his gym clothes on. He wasn't complaining about leaving because he don't really do dances, but his mate wanted to be here, and they were going to stay.

Derek glances at his watch. It reads 6:30 and Derek could have sworn he seen a dry cleaners 2 minutes from the location of the dance.

"Hey, we are staying? You are leaving because some dudes were mean to you? That's not the Stiles I mated with."

Stiles goes to defend himself, but Derek cuts him off.

"We are going to get your tux dry cleaned and strut back in here like the prom royalty we are." Derek extends his hands, and Stiles smiles and grabs it.

"You are so lame." Stiles wipes his eyes. "Prom royalty?" They both chuckle.

They run to the dry cleaners; then back to the school for Stiles to get dressed. Derek pulls his mate closer to him, the distance between them is non-existent. Derek tries to ignore Stiles' want and need. Stiles begins to lick his lips. This is very pleasing to a sexually frustrated Derek.

"If you want to make it out of here alive, then stop licking your lips. Please. I am begging you." Derek struggles to break free of Stiles' alluring scent, but the scent gets stronger.

"Maybe I want you to hurt me, Derek. Maybe I want to take that next step." Stiles voice was a whisper. It was sexy and sensual. Derek hands explore his body while his tongue did an investigation of its own.

Derek took control of the kiss. It wasn't sexual, but passionate and longing. He wanted to taste his mate again and again. He had a taste of cinnamon and peanut butter? When did Stiles eat peanuts or peanut butter for that matter.

Stiles pull away from the kiss. Horns blare faintly. Then the horns get louder.

Scott moves away from the car. "We tried calling your name." Scott smiles. "You have to move the jeep so that guy behind us can refuel his car." Stiles turns around and two very good looking men exchanges gazes with Stiles.

"Hey! You've been in that spot for 5 minutes!" The driver in the Impala says. "I have places to be and your station is the only station not in use. So can you move your car?

"It's a jeep! And I will move it when I come from getting snacks." Stiles says.

"Dude, are you okay?" Scott taps his shoulder.

"Yeah. Came back to get my wallet." He holds up his wallet. "Then I found a picture of Derek and I at Prom."

"Is it about, Derek?" Allison says in a warm tone.

Stiles begins to tear. "You know I was going to leave? Then we went to the dry cleaners because Derek said I smelled like feet."

Allison and Scott look at each other in confusion.

"Feet?"

"Yeah I stuffed my tux in my gym back." Stiles laughs.

Allison giggles. "No way!"

Scott burst out in laughter. Stiles nods.

"I got upset because Adams from the football team made a comment about me being alone." He wipes his tears. "I guess I didn't, and Kate made sure of that."

The day after prom...

Stiles wakes up tangled in his blankets and sheets. Stiles steals glances over at a lightly snoring Derek. He still couldn't believe he gave him his virginity. He has vowed to stay to himself until him and Lydia were together, but Derek was a trade up. Not that he didn't love Lydia; Derek has a hold on him.

Stiles reaches for his phone, but he didn't want to disturb Derek, who is sleeping on his chest. The nightstand was a couple of feet away, but he still couldn't reach. He gives up his quest for his phone. He sighs and looks down at Derek. Derek moves for an instant, but goes back to his place on Stiles' chest. Stiles kicks his legs in anger. Stiles' phone rings. Derek wakes up.

"Can you put your phone on vibrate? I am trying to sleep." Derek turns his head hiding his smile knowing Stiles was going to react.

"How long have you been awake?" Stiles ignores the phone call, and nudges Derek's head.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Derek says in a sleepish tone.

"Yeah. I bet you don't." Stiles taps Derek. "Get up I have to get ready to start my day, and you are all over me. I know I am the shit, but I have a life too." Stiles smiles and gives Derek a quick kiss. Derek wipes it off. Stiles gasps.

"Don't you dare wipe off my kisses!" He pushes Derek off of him. "Now, come to papa. I have to give you double of my sloppy kisses." Stiles kisses Derek all over his face while Derek tries to fight him off, but at the end of the day he didn't want to push Stiles away. He wanted to go a second round.

"No! I don't want anymore of your kisses. Get away!" Derek tosses a pillow at him, and the two men horseplay naked. Derek gives a couple of smacks to Stiles' bare ass. Stiles giggles as he straddles Derek. Derek no longer puts up a fight. Stiles can feel Derek getting hard. Stiles leans in and gives him a passionate kiss.

Derek starts to feel all over Stiles' back and ass. Derek squeezes. Stiles moan into the kiss. This was the only time the kid actually stood still, when he is getting groped. Derek has to keep this in his mind the next time Stiles gets antsy or anxious. Stiles kisses lower and lower until he reaches his left nipple. Stiles circles his nipple with his tongue. He takes it between his teeth, sending a surge to Derek's dick. He feels it twitch under him.

When Stiles removes his teeth, the nipple was swollen. He looked at Derek who is doubled over in pleasure. Stiles works on the other one and feels his dick twitch again. This time Derek was precoming and Stiles wanted a taste. He licked a trail from his sternum to his pubes. Stiles took a huge sniff. Smell of man, sweat, and sex. He loved how he smells. Stiles licked the inner thigh, Derek grips the sheet. The sheer tingle he felt surge through his body was intense.

Stiles does the same to the other thigh. This time a light moan escapes. "Don't stop." Was all he heard. He grips Derek's dick and starts to slowly jerk Derek off, using the precome as lube. Derek, like all werewolves, is thick and long. Precome was dripping down the shaft is huge spurts. Stiles decides to tease Derek a little more. He licks the head, and Derek let's out a huge moan. The sheets won't survive Derek's grip if Stiles keeps teasing. Then he does one huge suck and stops.

"Hey, don't leave me like this." Derek pleas. "You have to keep going."

Stiles does as he's told. Stiles attempts to take all 9.5 inches into his mouth. He starts to gag half way, but Derek doesn't care. Everything that Stiles did was perfect, and it sent him on a whirlwind of feelings. Stiles manages to get 5 inches down while stroking the rest. Derek begins soft thrusts matching Stiles rhythm. Derek loses slight control, but Stiles manages to keep the tempo. Derek was going to come into Stiles' mouth. Although he was fucking Stiles' mouth already he was still fantasizing about fucking his mouth. Stiles' mouth is perfect for him, so warm and inviting.

His lips are soft, and his oral fixation came in handy. Derek didn't want to come, but Stiles' skills gave him no choice. The first wave of the orgasms had Derek moaning for dear life. He pants hard as the second, third... and fifth wave comes over him. Stiles manage to swallow all 8 shots of cum. Derek laid his head back on the bed. Stiles takes Derek's dick out his mouth and gives him a kiss. Derek moans to the taste... it taste like him and Stiles mixed.

One of the last times they would have sex.

Later on that day...

After they went about two more rounds. The two finally put clothes on and hang out with Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison. They all were cutting for senior ditch day. Everyone is having a great time except Allison. She her painted on frown is noticeable.

"What's wrong, Allison?" Stiles says while he keeps his eyes straight ahead at the road. Derek was a stickler for driving rules.

"Nothing. Sorry, just had a rough morning." She stares out the window.

Scott lowers his hand on her back giving her a comforting rub. She smiles weak, but Derek and Scott smell unease emitting from her.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" Scott asks softly.

"Nothing. Guys, honestly. I am fine." Allison smiles. She takes out her iPod and gives it to Stiles. "Let's play some music."

Scott shows worry on his face. His scenes never fail him, and they weren't now. "Alright. If you say so." Scott stops the conversation to avoid making her angry. And he doesn't like angry Allison. She was a hunter after all so she could easily kill his wolf ass. Not that Scott was weak, but she know how to overpower an alpha.

"Where are we heading to?" Derek looks back at the four. He glances at the four being crammed. He smiles at the humorous scene. Isaac was close to the door hands on his lap, Lydia leaning forward; looking miserable, Allison and Scott forced into the other corner.

"We should have taken my car, babe." Derek admitted. Stiles looks in the rear view.

"You have a point. Isaac, buddy are you okay?" Stiles says in a friendly tone.

"Yeah. Just peachy." Isaac says snappy.

"Well. We will be there soon. I'm sorry. This was last minute."

"No. It's fine. It's not the space." Isaac admitted. "My boyfriend dumped me like 5 minutes ago... over fucking Facebook!" Isaac wants to punch something, but he loves his life and freedom. So he murmurs to himself.

"I'm sorry, man. We can go over his house and beat his ass!" Derek suggested. "I hadn't had a good fight in weeks."

"Dere, stop it!" Stiles says.

"Freaky. Okay, mother."

"Can your mother do to you like I did earlier?" Stiles winks.

"Eww. I hope she wouldn't then it would be necrophilia-incest sex. That would be awkward to talk about at dinner."

Everyone shiver in the car. Allison isn't even paying attention. Everyone is laughing and joking until BOOM! The car flips over again and again. The car flips three times before returning top side up. Everyone was okay until light flashes from all sides. The car was too totaled to drive. And everyone was blinded. High whistling sounds can be heard coming from all sides.

When the light show is over Derek is dragged out of the car. Stiles takes off his seat belt to help, but he is held down by a dude in a leather coat. Then is stuck with a tranquilizer. Stiles feels dizzy, everything around him is going in slow motion.

"Wha...going..." He falls unconscious.

He wakes up some time later to find Derek's body missing and blood where he was sitting. Stiles searches while yelling his name for hours. Then he looks for Scott and the rest of the gang. They weren't as harmed. Stiles calls Derek's name one last time before giving up. There was a note on the windshield.

I have your precious Derek

He's never going to see the

Light of day.

Love,

Kate.

Stiles grips the paper tight and tosses it before breaking down in tears.

Stiles snaps out his day dream, more of a daymare. His hands are full with snacks, as well as having snacks on the counter. The man from the Impala barges through the doors of the convenience store.

"Hey, fella, I am trying to be nice about this, but I have to get somewhere and your hunk of a jeep is blocking the way!" Dean yells.

"Don't call my BABY a hunk of anything!" Stiles steps to Dean's face.

"You refer to your car as baby too?" Dean says. He takes a small step back.

"Yeah. It's my best friend besides my best friend."

"She don't talk, or annoy you, or leave trash!" Dean clenches his fists.

"I know! The freedom of getting away when people is hellbent on annoying you."

"Exactly!" Dean exclaims.

Stiles is the next in line. He places his snacks on the counter. The clerk looks at him with disdain.

"Is this ALL that you are getting today?" The clerk begins to ring up Stiles' items.

"Since you want to be a smart-ass, no." Stiles leaves to get more snacks.

The store clerk groans. Sam enters the store. He looks around for Dean.

"Dean, what is taking you so long?" Sam asks. "We have to go, now!"

"Sammy, all you have in the cooler is protein shakes and salad." Dean shivers. "I need grease and alcohol." Dean goes to the microwave.

Stiles returns to the clerk. "NOW, I am done." Stiles smiles.

The clerk rings up his order. "That will be $50.83." He says with a hint of annoyance.

"I am paying cash." Stiles pulls out $51. "Keep the change."

"Thanks!" The clerk says with sarcasm.

Stiles flips his off, and storms out the store. Scott and Allison blast tunes. Stiles laughs and treks to the car. "Please, don't commit your heterosexual sins in my car."

The two teenagers laugh. Allison grabs the cheetos. Scott goes for the Pepsi.

"Hand it over, McCall, the pepsi is mine." Stiles holds his hands out.

Scott hands him the soda, and then snatches it back. Scott cracks open the gulps down half of the bottle. Allison and Scott then switch items.

"You can have that." Stiles retches. "That's so gross!" Stiles starts the car. They continue their journey. Nothing, but highways and freedom. The sun dances on the horizon. Sunsets sends Stiles back in time, more times than he wants to travel. Allison and Scott are asleep in the back seat.

Stiles pulls into the parking lot of a motel. Stiles shake Scott and Allison out their sleep. The two look around at their surroundings.

"Stopping for the night?" Scott yawns.

"Yeah. A bit tired." Stiles opens the trunk and returns with a duffel bag.

The three tread to the cashier's office when Stiles hears a familiar voice. The voice resembles Batman. All he heard was, "come on, Sammy! The burger joints in this town are supposed to be the best."

Then a tall, thin dude, with brown hair to his neck and sideburns. He was cute. Sam gave a quick look before getting into the car. And the man that sounds like Batman also gives Stiles a look.

"You're that kid who was in the convenience store earlier." Dean replies.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry about snapping earlier." Dean says.

"You were rude earlier." Allison snaps.

"Maybe I was a little rude. How about I make it up to you guys?" Dean suggests.

"Sure. Let's go with these COMPLETE strangers." Stiles says.

"They aren't strangers." Allison says smiling. "They're family. The short-haired one is Dean." She points to Dean. "The other is his younger brother, Sam." She points to Sam. "They are the Winchesters. They are a branch off of the Argent family tree. They are hunters just like me." She leaps in their arms.

"I knew that was you, Allison." Sam was a giant compared to Allison. Sam excuses her from the group. "So I met a new guy. He's pretty young, but he's legal. He lives here, and don't tell Dean, but he's a werewolf."

"So is my boyfriend. Sam this is Scott and the other one Stiles." Sam waves.

"You would love this kid, his name is Isaac Lahey. He went to Beacon..." Allison cuts him off.

"Beacon Hills High!" Allison covers her mouth and then smiles.

"Yeah, you know him?" Sam looks worried.

Before Allison responds to the question. Dean interrupts.

"Sammy, come on I'm hungry. We can catch up at the diner."

"TLDR, he's Scott's beta."

"No way!" Sam smiles.

"Sammy and Allison, can you guys come on?" Dean says in a huffed voice. He was annoyed and hungry.

"Dude, they are catching up! Calm the fuck down!" Stiles yells.

Sam eyes fly open, and Allison doesn't seem too shocked. Scott just looks in complete confusion. No one has ever raised their voice to Dean, and made it out alive or unbruised. Dean slowly walks over to the boy who grabbed his attention. The boy was about Dean's height, a bit on the thin side, with a couple moles, and brown eyes with a low haircut. He was a cute kid.

"Kid, want to say that again?" Dean raises an eyebrow and has a devilish smile.

Stiles looks at the man who was in front of him. The man has short hair, green eyes, and a strong jaw line. He is Di Vinci's idea of a perfect man. Stiles was in awe about how beautiful this man was, but beautiful or not you get cut like everyone else.

"Yeah. They are catching up! Calm... the... FUCK... down!" Stiles says with a false confidence, but he wanted to put this guy in his place. Scott wasn't too far behind if things esculate.

"You have balls kid. I like you!" Dean extends his hand. "Dean."

"Stiles." Stiles replies and returns the handshake.

The man has a killer smile. Stiles couldn't handle another relationship. And not that he knew if the man was gay, but he would like to have some fun. It's been a couple months.

"So, this diner. Where is it?" Sam asks.

"Get in the car." Everyone gets in the car, and Dean sets the destination to the restaurant. This is the first time in a couple of months that Derek's memory hasn't tap danced on his brain. Maybe this is the guy Stiles needed to move on. "Bienvenida, New Beginnings."


	2. Revelations and Moving On

Stiles, Dean, and the gang arrive at the diner. Sam and Allison are talking on the side. Scott and Dean are talking about what to eat, and Stiles remains silent and to himself. If he knew this we the restaurant Dean was talking about he would have starved until the morning. He wonders off to a booth second to the last in a corner. He looks on the wall, there were two dates. May 11, 2013 and May 15, 2014. Stiles exposes a small smile on his face. He touches the engravings on the wall.

Stiles and Derek have been dating for almost two years. Stiles never thought he would lose his virginity, let along be part of a couple in high school. No one really showed interest in him, no one barely noticed him, except Danny, on joking occasions. Although Danny made comments and Stiles rolled them off his shoulder, the attention was nice. Scott already had Allison a year before Junior Prom; he envied Scott at times. He has wonderful memories of him and a romance, although it was short-lived.

A year before prom... Junior Year

"Dude, I am going to die a virgin!" Stiles walks down the hallways with Allison and Scott, the couple are holding hands. Stiles wouldn't have a problem with this usually, but Junior Prom is around the corner, and as always he was dateless. The school mirrored his love life dark and depressing. The hallway seems to always be dim even with windows positioned around the school. Students rush to class. Stiles dashes to his locker. One of his mannerism because of his ADHD. He doesn't know how to stand still for long, and this is no exception.

"Dude, did you take your meds today?" Scott places his hands on his friend's shoulder to stop him from going into hyper speed.

"Yeah. And my inhaler too, mom!" Stiles grabs several books at once and dropping papers as he does it.

"Dammit!" Stiles picks up the paper. A second pair of hands comes in his line of vision, it's huskier than Scott's. He takes his time to look up. It's Derek Hale. Stiles almost has a heart attack. He falls on his butt and places his hands over his heart while he catches his breath.

"Force once can you make a noise? Why are you here?" Stiles says in one breath.

"I just came to help, spazz." Derek flashes his signature smile, a smile that is rare, but when he does it lights up his whole face and his personality changes, which makes is signature. Stiles is the only person that can bring it out of him.

"Wow! Name calling. I thought you were a grown man." Stiles flashes a half-smile. Derek's smile wasn't letting up.

Derek wanted to kiss Stiles for a while now. Every since they met, but he didn't want to freak him out. He doesn't even know if Stiles were attracted to guys, Derek wasn't really attracted to guys himself, but he sure knew he wanted Stiles. He had to restrain himself from pouncing on the young human. His wolf was telling him that he needs to mate. MATE. MINE. But Stiles wasn't his to claim. Maybe never.

"So what is this about not having a date for prom?" Derek breaks the silence. Stiles gazes at him with his mouth open.

"What?" Barely enunciating the "t". HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE A DATE?

"I overheard you talking about you don't have a date for prom." Derek says. "Or dying a virgin one of those two." Derek gives him a stack of papers.

"I said I was going to die a virgin, and now you reminded me I don't have a date for prom." Stiles freaks out. "Nobody even notices me."

"Stop freaking out." Derek says.

Stiles continues to stammer and talk at sound speed. Derek wants to punch... pound anyone who made his mate feel unwanted. 'I WANT YOU!' Derek thought that he kept the thought inside his head, but from Stiles' face he knew that the thought escaped his brain.

"YOU want ME?" Stiles says confirming everything he heard, also out of shock. If Derek didn't mean those words it would crush him. Not that he ever thought about being with Derek, but Derek did make him feel alive.

"I... Ye... How do I explain this?" Derek stammers.

Stiles looks at him with wide eyes hanging on to his every word. Derek thinks hard before he finishes his statement. He wanted to be the last person to hurt Stiles. He couldn't live with himself if Stiles would ever shed a tear because of him.

"When I first came back to Beacon Hills and seen you that night. My wolf howled, for you." Derek explains. He walks Stiles to the empty cafeteria.

"Really?" Stiles takes a seat. "What does that even mean?" Stiles asks.

"When I'm in human form my wolf instinct lie dormant, besides the senses." Derek pauses for Stile to catch up. "When I saw you my wolf instincts wanted to pin you down and make you mine."

"That's barbaric." Stiles comments. "Were you going to walk up to me and say 'you are my bitch now'?"

Derek chuckles. Then he does it. He kisses Stiles. Allison and Scott cheer in the background. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck, as if it was natural.

"Dude, about time." Scott winks at Derek. "Seeing all that angst was killing me on the inside." Scott grabs his chest dramatically. "Just don't hurt him, or I will break you."

Stiles breaks the kiss to catch his breath. "That was amazing." He says. Then a frown paints across his face. "What about the girls you dated before? They are going to rip me to shreds. And all the girls that want you." He says in a rushed breath.

"I don't care about them, and I never will."

"I care about you too, although you were a dick to me when we first met." Stiles reminded him.

"About that." Derek leans in for another kiss. The kiss wasn't meant to be passionate, it was meant as an apology and a mark. Derek sucks on his bottom lip. Stiles moans into the kiss. This time Derek breaks the kiss, but doesn't move.

"Forgive me?"

Stiles puts his finger on his chin. "I mean I don't know you were kind of mean to me." Stiles says catching his breath. "Especially, after I saved you from drowning."

"Don't move." Derek whispers in his ear. "Your pants has a stain on them." Derek and Stiles looks at his pants. A spot. Right where the head of his dick is, and it's not small. The spot is noticeable.

"What am I going to do? I have class in..." he looks at his phone. "...two minutes." He leans into Derek's chest. "This is your fault you know."

"How so?" Derek raises an eyebrow.

"You coming here and kissing me. Making my fantasies about you come true."

"Fantasies... about me." Derek chuckles.

"Since we are 'mates' now. I masturbate thinking of all the things I want you to do to me. BDSM included."

"OMG! Stiles, you freak!" Scott yells from behind him.

"Shut up, Scott!" Stiles says through his teeth.

"You're into BDSM?" Derek raises an eyebrow.

"A little. The pain is exhilarating."

"Are you teasing me right now?" Derek says nibbling on his ear. How did he know THAT was his spot? Stiles gives in to the sensation. His desire was overwhelming, and Derek wanted to take him in the hallway.

"I promise, later, but right now you have class." Derek pulls Stiles to his locker. Derek remains in front of Stiles to hide the spot. Stiles was also hiding Derek's erection.

"You aren't helping me with your erection, Derek." Stiles pushes forward on Derek's hard-on.

"Will you stop?" Derek nuzzles Stiles' neck.

"We are still around." Allison makes their appearance known. Both men turn around.

"Sorry." Stiles' face turns red. In that instant he forgot the world existed. The bell rings. He dreaded going to the assembly. Because it was the first week of school all morning classes were canceled. Stiles runs into the bathroom and changes into his gym shorts.

"Why do you have shorts on the first week of school?" Scott asks. "Practice nor gym started yet?" Scott rubs his hair through his head while waiting for his answer.

"I brought them in case of emergencies. Derek suggested it actually." Stiles turns to Derek.

"I know how accident prone Stiles can be so I suggested that everyday he brings an extra change of clothes."

"That's not a bad idea. I should make sure Scott does that, Sloppy Joe day is my worst enemy." Allison speaks up. She shakes her hair, then flips it to give it some life. She looks like a damn supermodel. "I'm ready for the day to start." She stops mid walk. "Stiles, why DID you change your clothes?"

Scott begins to chuckle. Derek gives him a stern look. Scott chuckles even louder. Since he became alpha he has been this 'fearless leader'.

"You don't want to know." Scott leaves the conversation at that. Stiles was grateful Scott was an alpha and although Allison was human she knew the laws of the pack. If Scott wants to end a conversation it was over.

"Come we are going to be late." Stiles reminded everyone about the assembly. The three of them groan. They slow their gait to the cafeteria as if they were walking to their inevitable graves. Derek watch as the three walk away. Stiles looks back and smiles. He waves and Derek walks away.

Dean shakes Stiles as they were next to order their food. The waitress looks annoyed. Stiles picks up the menu and gazes through the food items. The waitress huffs and puffs as Stiles looks for what he wants. She shakes her leg impatiently. Stiles isn't affected, his dad does the same thing.

"Are you ready to order, young man?" The waitress says. Stiles looks at her and shudders. She has on way too much perfume, lipstick on her teeth, and a bad wig on. The lady looked to be middle aged.

"When I am ready I will call you over, okay?" Stiles says trying to bite back the attitude, but he doesn't succeed. The older lady rolls her eyes. She goes back to her other tables she was waiting on.

"You've had an attitude since we got here. What's wrong?" Dean turns his head towards Stiles. "I may not be able to help, but I am a good listener."

Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes. Dean looks at Sam with killing eyes.

"Care to share what's on your mind, Sam?" Dean says coldly. He really doesn't care what Sam has to say, but he raised his little brother to speak his mind no matter who it is.

"You are just plain... you are a mess." Sam says. "Stop trying to get in the boy's pants for five minutes. You can stop the charade now."

"Sam, I actually do care." Dean says folding his arms. "The boy has been quiet and if this is the same Stiles that Isaac has been telling us about then something's wrong." Surprisingly there was no tension, all love at the table. Stiles will chuckle here and there, and smile now-and-again, but he couldn't help the memories that flooded his mind.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it. Please, drop it."

"No, I am not going to drop it." Dean says.

"One thing about Dean, he never drops anything, well except the soap occasionally." Sam turns to Dean with a smirk.

"Damn, nice." Scott gives Sam a high five.

"Sammy, I'm going to kill you." His voice was calm and low. Dean reaches over the table at his brother. Sam ducks underneath the table. Allison holds her dress down, not that she'd Sam would look, but she was wearing a dress none-the-less. Scott growls because Allison is sitting between him and Sam.

Stiles couldn't help, but smile.

"You know what we need?" Stiles speaks up for the first time that afternoon. "A group selfie."

"I hate those things." Dean groans.

"I can go for one." Sam nods.

"Doesn't surprise me, Sammy."

Sam throws some fries at Dean.

"I'm surprised you didn't die from touching the grease." Dean mocks.

Sam throws some more fries. Then Dean squirts some mustard Sam's way. He ducks hitting a guy behind Sam. They all look at the dude. He picks up whipped cream and flings it on Allison. Allison wipes herself down and quickly grabs a spoon of pudding and flings it towards the man, but hits his wife. The wife throws coleslaw at someone else, and a food fight breaks out. The owner tries to get everything under control, but it was no use too many customers were involved.

The owners kicks out the five and banned them from the place. Dean would have been upset because that was one his favorite burger joints in Cali, but Stiles had a good time and he was laughing. They boy has a beautiful youthful face and his smiles doesn't help much neither. Dean had to get himself together. He walks to the Impala. While Sam, Scott, and Allison were trying to get most of the food off of them, Stiles notices Dean leave.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles calls after him, but Dean continues to walk ahead. Stiles begins to run after him. "Hey." Stiles grips his shoulders, and turns Dean around.

"What's going on?" Dean tries to remain unphazed.

"I asked you that a minute ago. Are you okay? You just left."

"Going to get some time for myself before we all head back to the hotel."

Stiles walks with Dean to the Impala. Stiles inspects the car. "Nice shit, man."

"It was my dad's and now it's mine."

"If my dad gave me something like this, I think I would love him forever." Stiles continues to check the car out. Dean just carefully looks at the boy. He was taking mental notes, like for instance he likes vintage cars.

"One day I MIGHT let you drive, if you are a good boy." Dean says in a smiling tone. Dean doesn't even let his little brother drive his car.

"Gee, pops, thanks." Stiles says is in the most sarcastic way he can. Dean scoffs.

"I can do things your pops can't." Dean winks. Stiles looks Dean up and down very slowly, making sure he's not missing an inch of the man. DAMN! THIS MAN IS GORGEOUS! Stiles screams in his head.

"Can't get enough of 'pops'?" Dean jokes.

"Please, my ex would put you to shame in looks alone." Stiles folds his arms. Stiles was lying and he knew it. Derek and Dean would have equal footing in the looks department. They both had a charm about them. That if they ever got in trouble their looks could get them out of it.

"LIES! Because if he were all that, you would be with him and not over here stripping me all of my dignity." Dean turns up a sly and lustful smile. "Come on, admit it. I am hot!"

Stiles rolls his eyes and walks away. Dean runs and chases after the young teen. "Hey, what did I say?" Dean has never ran after anyone who turned away from him, except Sam. But for some reason the young teen had a hold on him. Like if he let Stiles be mad at him his day would be ruined.

"My ex... my ex..." He couldn't get passed that part without tearing. He tries to regain his composure. Dean walks over and gives him a hug. Instinctively, he kisses Stiles on the head. Not that Stiles felt it, but it was weird for Dean. He was a ladies man, and now he is kissing another dude's head.

"Hey, it's fine. If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to."

"Thanks." Stiles whispers. Stiles lifts his head and wipes his tears away.

"Hey, is he okay, Dean?" Sam's husky voice interrupts the moment.

"Yeah. I think?" He looks at Stiles for verification.

"Yeah. Just a lot happened recently and I am trying to get over it."

"I know how you feel. I think that's why Isaac and I click. He understands my pain."Sam pauses. "Although, I do have Dean, sometimes having a larger family is great you know?" Sam looks at the ground. "Isaac, on the other hand, has no one. His father died by some monster thing, and his mother died of cancer. His older brother is MIA." Sam looks around and the mood changes. Everyone is in deep thought, taking what Sam has said about Isaac.

"We should invite him." Scott suggested.

"Invite who?" Stiles asks.

"Isaac. He's staying with us for the summer." Scott says.

"I can give him a call and we can pick him up. We really didn't get far." Stiles added.

"That's not a bad idea." Sam tries to contain his excitement. He gives a huge smile.

Allison and Stiles hang over the railing of the hotel. The other three men went to go get Isaac from his summer hell. Allison gives a sweet smile.

"I'm telling Scott that you are giving random smiles to his bro." Stiles jokes.

Allison leans in to kiss him on the cheek. "Tell him about that too."

Stiles eyes get wide. "What the... Allison, you tramp!" Stiles holds his heart as if he was dying. Fake shock across his face.

"Scott and I broke up." Allison says with a fake smile. She pretended that she was okay, but in reality she wasn't. She was falling apart.

"But y'all were lovey-dovey a while ago."

"To keep up the charade. So you didn't worry." Allison starts to sob. She wipes her tears away. "I was afraid you would pick Scott's side. Being that he is your best friend."

"Hey, at first I was jealous of you guys." Stiles walks to the steps.

"Why?" Allison tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I mean you two had each other. I had no one. No dates, or anything." Stiles sighs. "But I would never pick Scott's side because he's my bro, I pick the side that is right." Stiles extends his arms. "Come here. You are one of my best friends as well."

"So, how are you holding up?" Allison asks Stiles. "You almost broke down today." Stiles hoped no one would bring it up, but of course Allison would.

"I'm fine. Some days, easier than others." Stiles looks at the sky. A beautiful dark blue sky filled with stars. "I remember me and Derek used to look at the stars. We spent hours trying to count them." He chuckles. "I can say an epic fail every time."

"Sounds nice." Allison looks at the stars. "Peter chose Scott as his mate."

"What?! Scott's not gay nor bi."

"I know. But Peter threatened to kill everyone Scott loves if Scott is kept from him."

"What a psycho." Stiles rolls his eyes. He gets an idea. What is Dean and Sam can take him out? Then Scott could be happy with Allison. At least one person deserves happiness if it isn't him.

"But I have to say when Peter's around Scott, he's different, like actually calmer and nice." Allison makes a revelation. "Maybe Scott being his mate brings that out in him."

"That could be the reason Peter gave him the bite. Not because of some pack bullshit..." Stiles says.

"But he hoped Scott would understand werewolf mating better if he was a werewolf." Allison finishes.

"That would make sense." Stiles says. "I would give Scott time to figure out everything.

"But if he did that he would be killed, according to pack law. You can't turn a human without a proper cause." Allison says.

"Needing a pack is a proper cause," Stiles says. "Especially if you are a lone wolf."

"What ever his reason, Scott feels it too. He ignores it, but he does feel it." Allison wipes the tears away. "He says he loves me, but when Peter comes around it's like 'Allison who'?" Allison begins to cry. Her makeup is running and the humidity is making her hair frizzy. "I know he can't help it, but it doesn't hurt any less." Stiles says the last part with her. He knows the feeling. If him and Dean did hookup, and that's a huge IF, that doesn't mean missing Derek wouldn't hurt less.

"I know the feeling all too well."

"Dean has taken a liking to you."

"What do you mean?" Stiles fishes for a napkin in his pocket. He finds it and gives them to her. "Sorry, they're balled up."

"Dean would have killed people for going near let along breathing on that Impala." Allison says. "He would have never chased someone who walked away from him that isn't family, but he chased after you."

"He just met me."

"I talk about you and Scott a lot."

"Really?" Stiles asks. "What do you say?"

"Stiles!"

"I think it's time for me, us, to move on," Stile sighs. "The men we want are gone, and aren't coming back. At least not to us anyway."

"A drink would be nice right now." Allison gives Stiles a hug. "To moving on."

"To moving on."


	3. Step One: Acknowledging the Problem

The sun illuminates into the dingy motel room. The sun was enough alarm clock that Stiles needs. God he hated being woken up by the sun, it's worst than being awaken by an alarm. He glances all over the room and doesn't remember his surroundings, but he doesn't panic. He hears the shower running. He looks checks to see if had on any clothes. Nope. He was completely naked. Now it was the time to panic. Who's clothes were there on the floor. He sits up and gets dizzy. His felt like clog dancers decided to rehearse in his head.

The shower goes off. His heart paces. He didn't do random hookups. That wasn't him. Dean comes out of the shower. Stiles' mouth hangs open. Did he...? Oh God. He prayed that he didn't sleep with Dean. He wasn't ready to deal with the awkwardness.

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Did we?" Stiles doesn't want to finish the sentence hoping that Dean would catch on.

"Did what?" His husky voice rings in Stiles' ears like a symphony. Dean's voice makes Stiles want to melt on the bed.

REALLY? YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL I AM TALKING ABOUT! Stiles thinks to himself. "You know..." Dean leans in closer as Stiles motion him to. "Sex." He whispers.

"Oh... You want to know if we did the hanky-panky?" Dean says at an increased volume.

"Shhh." Stiles motions for Dean to keep down his voice.

"Aww. What's wrong?" Dean climbs in the bed. "Worried that someone will call you a slut?" Dean's voice starts to lower. "Or you just don't want people to find out you slept with a 36 year old?" A little hurt was in his eyes and voice. Stiles kind of felt low. He didn't mean to offend Dean.

"That's not what I was going to say," Stiles says. "I just don't usually do this." He glances at the floor. Extra clothing.

"We didn't have sex."

Whew. Stiles dodged a bullet there. He turns around to see Dean's face was slightly angry.

"Relieved?" He throws clothes at Stiles. "You puked all over your other ones so Scott took them off so you didn't sleep in puke."

Stiles looks under the covers again he has boxers on. How could he missed that? He only looked from the waist up and not from the waist down. He felt like an idiot, and have offended Dean in the process.

"I didn't mean..." Stiles says before Dean cuts him off.

"It's cool," Dean sniffs. "Not my type anyway. Too twinky for me. You look like a twelve year old boy."

"Fuck yourself!" Stiles starts to put his clothes on.

A LOUD thunder clap is heard. Stiles nearly jumps out his skin. He hated thunderstorms because they always caught him off guard.

"Scared of a little thunder?" Dean laughs.

"You don't know me to even laugh." Stiles retorts in anger. He was right though, Dean doesn't know him enough to judge him. I mean who did he think he was?

Dean lifts his hands leaving the confrontation, but Stiles doesn't let it go.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Stiles puts on his shirt. Once he gets his head through he continues his rant. "I mean you met me for one night, and you think you know me."

"I don't know you. You are right." Dean packs his bag. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Fuck you and your fake ass apology." Stiles grabs his shoes. He goes to open the door, a huge gust of wind with heavy rain. Stiles hurries and closes the door. "Wow. We are stuck here." Stiles states the obvious or was he stating the situation. He doesn't know, but his tone wasn't to thrilled.

His phone goes off. He looks at the notification for a text. He opens it. It's from Scott.

Scott: We ordered food before the storm. Its here. Come next door to get some.

Stiles texts back.

Stiles: Be there in 2 minutes.

He tucks his phone into his pocket. "They have food next door."

"They have burgers?" Dean says looking Stiles dead in the eyes. The tension was thick and Dean wasn't making it any easier to breath through it.

"I don't know." Stiles tries to avoid his eyes.

"Look at me." Dean demands.

For some reason that turns Stiles on. He always loved when Derek was demanding, but Derek was never disrespectful. Stiles needed it to keep him in check.

"Whatever." Stiles rolls his eyes still avoiding Dean's.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"So guarded. Like you... I don't know. Nevermind."

"No, tell me." Stiles slides down the door. Suddenly a knock. Stiles opens to find Isaac standing at the door way with food.

"There's a burger for Dean and some pizza for you." He hands Stiles the bag.

"Thanks, man. I will be over in a few."

"Scott says for you to stay here, and work things out." Isaac says holding his arms because of the cold winds.

"Alright. Get going it's getting cold." Stiles closes the door.

"Good ol' Sam. Always coming through." He snatches his burger.

Stiles snatches it back. "I know your parents taught you manners." Stiles says holding his bag.

Dean looks at him like a bear defending their cubs. "Give me back my burger." He remains calm.

Stiles walks to the bed he was sleeping in and opens his pizza and begins to eat. Dean walks over to his with his hand out. "Burger. In hand. Now!" His face turns red.

Stiles chews his pizza like he isn't phased by his words. He licks the sauce of his lips. Dean huffs and rolls his eyes. "You have manners use them."

Dean is secretly loving the game. The young man has balls. He must have never heard of Dean Winchester, he is the guy that's been through hell and back, literally. He was the guy no one fucks with, but Stiles, he challenged him. He liked it. The only person who does that is Sam.

"You have big balls, you know that?" Dean sits on the bed with him.

"What does that mean?" He replies with a mouth full of food. Some escape. "Sorry. Sometimes that happens."

"You must not really know who I am." Dean smiles. "Most people would be afraid to look at me."

Stiles hands him his bag. "I researched who you were when you left to get Isaac." Stiles swallows his food. "I'm not afraid of a hunter. I am friends with one."

"Now my burger is warm." He says chewing it in disgust.

"I don't like be disrespected." Stiles stated. "Everyone thinks they can walk over me, but I have a spine you know." Stiles balls up his trash and throws it away.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you earlier. You offended me."

"I didn't mean to... sometimes I don't have a filter and things come out now how I want them to." Stiles smiles. "My dad says it will get me in trouble one day."

"Hmm." Dean says smiling and chewing. He swallows and clears his mouth before speaking. "Your dad must be a smart man. Listen to him."

Stiles laughs. "Scott tells me the same thing." Stiles looks out the window. It's still raining hard outside. Then he sees a figure run up to the door.

"Housekeeping." The person yells through the door.

"What do you want?" Dean asks holding Stiles back, protecting him in a way.

"Candles, just in case the storm knocks out the power."

Dean opens the door. The man hands him candles.

"Thank you." Stiles says.

"We are giving two nights free because of the storm."The man rushes. "Enjoy." The man rushes off to the room next to them. Dean closes the door.

"That's nice of them. Two free nights." Stiles lays on his stomach on his bed. He stares at Dean until he makes it to his own bed. "What's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your life story... what you are willing to tell me." Stiles doesn't want to pressure the man into telling him things that make him uncomfortable.

"Why the question?" The thunder claps again.

Stiles points to the window, signaling outside. "That."

"Good point!" Dean takes off his boots. "Where do I begin?"

"Do you have someone waiting for you? Like Isaac is for Sam?"

"Nope. I let go of love a long time ago." Dean says without emotion. Stiles' hear drops on the floor. He doesn't know why those words affected him, but they did.

"Why?"

"The business I am in doesn't leave time for love." Dean says in one sad breath. "Every time I try to find it, it always seems to always avoid me." Dean sits up and reaches for a beer. He opens it, taking a long sip. His hands were shaky.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks concerned.

"Yeah. Just nerves. I hate talking about me." Which was the truth, but half of it. It was Stiles. He doesn't want to scare him off, but the boy doesn't seem phased. He never felt this way... That's not true, he felt like this one time when he met his ex, but that's a different story. Stiles brings out a side of him Dean didn't know existed.

"Well, I'm sorry if I put you on the spot." Stiles chews the top of his shirt.

"You didn't. Just know one ever cares to ask." Dean smiles.

"So Sam is all you have?" Stiles treads lightly on this subject. He doesn't know if this will set him off or let him open up.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it." Dean joins Stiles on his bed. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Scott is the closest thing to a brother that I have. We both are only children."

"Well. Must be nice not sharing anything." Dean chuckles.

"Sometimes, but when I hear people talk about their siblings it gets to me." Stiles' whole top of his shirt is wet, and Dean can't take his eyes off the perfect pink lips that the lucky shirt is between.

"Sam and I fight like cats and dogs. I mean, hell, sometimes we hate each other to death, but we are all we have."

"I know the feeling."

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asks carefully.

"Yeah."

"What happened yesterday?" Dean asks. "You were about to cry."

"Oh. That's something I don't want to talk about."

"I think you need to talk about it, but don't want to because the pain might be too great."

Dean sits up in Indian style. "I don't think you are dealing with it."

Dean isn't lying. Stiles' system- brush everything under the concrete rug, isn't working. Most nights he screams himself out his sleep from the nightmares. Most days he'd have psycho outbreaks. Everyone pities him, tries to coddle him, emasculate him. He's stronger than what people give him credit for.

"I am handling it," Stiles snaps. "My way." He walks into the bathroom.

Dean was only trying to help, but he manages to do the opposite. He only upset Stiles even more. Way to go, Dean. He mumbles to himself. He hope Stiles doesn't lock himself in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Dean knocks on the bathroom door. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought I could be the ear to listen to your pain." Dean taps the door again. "I just want you to open up."

Stiles opens the door. "I have Scott for that." His eyes red, telling that he finished crying.

"Where is Scott now?" Deep searches the room. "With my brother, his boyfriend, and his girl." Dean says. "Why didn't he choose to bunk with you?"

That was a great question. WHY DID SCOTT ALLOW A TOTAL STRANGER TO BUNK WITH STILES? Stiles didn't have the answer, but he sure enough did want one.

"Allison and Scott aren't together. They broke up yesterday, apparently." Stiles sighs. He pinches his nose. "This is all too much for me. I want to go back to bed."

"It's only noon." Dean glances at his watch. "But if you want to sleep I will go next door."

"I don't want to be alone. Not right now." He grabs Dean's hand. Stiles doesn't know why Dean is so relaxing right now, but he doesn't mind. He needs the feeling of someone else.

"I'll be here when you wake." Dean pulls out his nudie magazine, and hops in the bed. Stiles crawls into the bed and drifts off to sleep.

****  
Some time last year...

The rain suffocates the concrete, but no thunder. Stiles looks out the window, bummed that he couldn't go to the new release for his favorite game, Call Of Duty.

"This blows!" Stiles plops on the couch. "I was excited for this game, but my dad, being the sheriff, forbade me to go." Stiles grunts. Scott and Allison looks at him and laugh.

"Stiles, you do know that the whole county is on lock down?" Allison states. "I'm going to make hot chocolate."

"Yeah. Yeah." He says. Who cares? I want my new game." Stiles lightly flails on the couch until he's next to his bro. Scott just looks at him and laughs.

"Bro, you will be fine." Scott wrestles him off the couch.

"Allison, are you staying the night?" Stiles says while play slapping with Scott.

"Nope. My dad is coming for me." Allison phone chimes. "Nevermind, I'm taking your room."

"What about you, Scotty?"

"Dude, you know I am crashing." Scott says lifting Stiles, and carrying him into the kitchen. "We just got married. Sorry, Allison. I looks like you are demoted to mistress."

Allison struts over in a seductive manner. "Or maybe we could be in a polygamous relationship." She winks. "I don't mind sharing."

"Dude, marry this chick!" He says jumping out of Scott's arms. "If you don't I will marry her and Derek."

"I know. She's a keeper, right?" Stiles steal some marshmallows. "Now, don't miss me too much, hubbie, I have to go tinkle." Scott exits the room.

"I promise I won't!" He yells. "Don't fall in."

"No promises!" He yells.

Allison just sits back and laugh as she waits for the popcorn. "You man stealer!"

"I'm sorry." He drinks some of the hot chocolate. "I am so used to dudes falling for me." He says nonchalantly. They love Stilinski!"

Allison puts him in a headlock. A few hours later the three pass out on Stiles' floor. Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night from a strange noise. He gets his baseball bat, and slowly steps over Allison and Scott, careful not to wake them. He creeps upstairs.

"Who's there?" He whispers, but loud enough for people to hear.

"It's me." Derek answers tangled in a web of clothes. Stiles dashes over to him. He chuckles as he clears some of the clothes.

"I told you that I was going to catch you one day." Stiles extends a hand. "Wait, you could have gotten up. Why didn't you?"

Derek knows Stiles knew the answer. He was being a jackass, and wanted Derek to entertain him.

"I liked your scent. So, strong. And smells good." Derek is tempted to jump back in the clothes pile.

"Don't you even dare, especially, when I am right here."

"Can I sniff you all night?" He lifts Stiles over his shoulder. Stiles let out a scream and quickly covers his mouth. "Allison and Scott are sleep downstairs."

"Why, there's no school tomorrow." Derek says. He smacks Stiles' ass.

"Really?" Stiles doesn't try to hide his excitement.

"Do you not use your phone?" Derek fishes for his phone. He pulls up the app where he found the news report. He shows Stiles that the county is shut down tomorrow.

"Yes! Now to wake them up!" Stiles smiles.

Derek fireman carries Stiles downstairs, and Derek let's out a huge roar waking Scott and Allison out their sleep. Scott growls back, and extends his claws.

"I am going to shred you guys to death." Derek and Stiles run upstairs, and Scott chases them. Allison grabs a nerf gun she finds on the floor. She stands behind Scott. She pulls the lever.

"I got your back." She smiles. Scott tries to use his sense of smell to find Stiles, but for some reason he doesn't find him. Only a pile of clothes.

"That's weird. I can't find Stiles, and that man has a stink that anyone can find." Scott shrugs.

Stiles wants to comment, but his mouth is covered by Derek. He puts his finger on his own mouth with his other free hand.

"Hey, try looking for Derek." Allison suggests.

"Can't even trace him in the house. Means he's still wet."

Both Derek and Stiles are wet. Stiles shivers from the cold. Derek does his best to keep him warm, and it works for a while until Stiles starts chattering. Shit! I HAVE TO GET HIM WARM. Derek cracks the door. The coast is clear, and Allison and Scott's scent seems far away. He carries Stiles to his room. Allison places the nerf gun to his head.

"Nice tatic." She pumps the gun. "Wetting him too, water drowns any scent, but I knew Stiles would be cold eventually."

"Dammit!" He says under his breath.

"We got his clothes out on the bed." She lowers the gun and uses it to point to the bed.

The four of them destroy the kitchen eating, laughing, and a mini food fight broke out. They end up on the floor laughing.

"Guys, we should clean." Derek suggests. He did have a point. The sheriff was going to be pissed if he came home and his kitchen is dirty. Chocolate sauce, ketchup, mustard, and caramel cover the walls, stove, floor, and even the ceiling.

"Yeah. I don't want to die." Stiles retrieves a rag. "At not before Derek fucks my brains to a vegetable state."

Everyone starts to clean. When they are done they turn on a movie. Derek sniffs Stiles like every 10 minutes or so. Stiles didn't mind it because Scott was doing the same to Allison. Every time getting a weird face. There was one period of time Derek nuzzles Stiles for 15 minutes straight. Derek would groan when Stiles would move to yell at the movie.

"What an idiot!" He flips off the TV. "I swear writers of movies make them so predictable."

"Stiles, it's a romantic comedy. It's supposed to happen like that." Allison clears the air. "And I happen to like it!"

"I love this movie, but that part gets me every time." Stiles points his arms towards the TV. "How come he had to go through all that to realize that the man he wants is his boyfriend?" Stiles yells.

"I think it's more about be careful for what you wish for because you will get it, but you might not even need it. Be happy with what you have because the next moment you can lose them." Derek says. Everyone looks at him like he's a leper.

"What?" Derek says defensively.

"Dere, that makes sense." Stiles caresses his face. "Look at you being all emotional and deep." Scott and Allison are in just as much shock as he is. Who knew Derek had this side to him.

A little while longer the sun was rising, and the four decide that they need to sleep. Allison and Scott curl up on the couch. Derek and Stiles curl up in the favorite corner with their favorite quilt, a blue and black quilt, Derek's grandmother knitted him when he was little. The sun shines on the two couples. Everyone seem so comfortable.

"Derek..." Stiles cries in his sleep. Tears fall from his eyes. Dean puts down the magazine, and storms out the room. The rain is still coming down hard. The slam wakes up Stiles.

Stiles looks around the room, and then he goes outside and finds Dean leaning over the railing.

"Hey. What was that about?" He says as he shivers.

"I want to be alone." Dean doesn't turn to look at him. "When this is done we go our separate ways." Dean says with anger in his voice.

"What did I do?" Stiles was honestly confused. He was sleep the whole time.

"Nothing. I was stupid." Dean turns to Stiles. "I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"I don't know what I did."

"You called some Derek in your sleep!"

Sam and Scott come outside to see what the commotion is all about.

"What's doing on, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. Me just being a fool again." Dean enters the room.

"Stiles, you want me to handle this?" Scott asks defending his brother.

"Hey, we don't need to resort to you-know-what." Sam tries to mediate the whole fight.

"Scott, I have to fix this. I called out Derek's name in my sleep." Scott pats Stiles on the back. Sam gives him a hug.

"Good luck." Sam smiles. "You are going to need the luck of the Gods." They go back into the room.

Stiles knocks on the door. Dean comes to the door. He steps out the way. "I can't control what I dream about." Stiles closes the door. "I am not over Derek, and I might not ever be."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Dean takes his pants off. "I like to sleep in my boxers. Do you mind?"

"No." Stiles doesn't want to upset Dean anymore. Stiles can't help, but stare.

"This Derek person must have some hold on you." Dean asks softly.

"He died a couple of months ago." Stiles' eyes tear.

Dean sits up in shock. "Now I feel like a dick. I had no idea." Dean walks over to the bed, and gives Stiles a caressing hug. "It's okay, let it out."

Stiles sobs harder. "It was so sudden."

"It's okay. If you let me in I can help you." Dean whispers in his ear.

"Only if you open up to me." Stiles agrees.

"There's things you don't want to hear about me."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Dean continues to hold Stiles. He lets the tears fall on his shoulder. He doesn't want to pry anymore.

"I want to be here for you, and I don't say that often." Dean says. "I mean that. You bring out a feeling that I haven't felt in years." Dean admits. "I like it."

Stiles sits up, and gives Dean a kiss, and Dean cautious at first, but then he takes control of the kiss. Dean gives Stiles control again. He wants to explore every inch of his body, but decides against it.

"I would like for this to work, but can you give me time?" Stiles breaks away from the kiss. "I want to take it slow."

Dean nods his head. The two cuddle in the bed. Listening to the rain hit the window. Stiles is laying on Dean's chest. Dean has his hands behind his head leaning against the headboard.


	4. Confessions in the Air - Part One

Dean wakes up to loud bangs on the door. He groans. He zombies out the bed to answer the door. Dean hates getting up in the morning. It's the second worse thing next to purgatory. The banging continues, and now there's double the noise.

"Coming, dammit!" He swings open the door with a scowl on his face.

It's Sam and Scott. Scott looks up and down at a shirtless Dean. Scott doesn't want to pry, at least not in the moment; he will postpone the conversation until later. He remains silent with a small smile on his face. Sam's gaze locks with Dean, almost if they are communicating through telepathy.

"Don't give me your bullshit, Sammy." Dean breaks the silence.

"The storm passed." Sam states the obvious. The sun didn't shine as bright as the day before, but the warm breeze made up for the lack of light. "We were going to get breakfast in a few." Sam clears his throat. "The city borders are still flooded so we are stuck here for another day or two."

"That's fantastic news, isn't it." Dean groans. "Do they have burgers where we are going?"

"You are going to die of a heart attack one day!" Sam says.

"How many times have we died already?" Dean asks. "Also, we died in more horrifying ways." Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Everyone is getting ready, so wake up Stiles so we can get going." Sam says going back to his room.

Dean gazes at Scott. "What?"

Scott smiles. "Nothing."

Dean walks into the room. He closes the door quietly, he tries his hardest not to wake Stiles. Then again, he did sleep through two grown men banging on the door. Dean reminisces about the conversation with Stiles. He only knew the man for under forty-eight hours, but it feels longer. Stiles toss and turns while spread out across the bed. The sight caught Dean's attention. Dean didn't want to wake Stiles, but his stomach as just as hungry as his dick. His moans as he moves closer to the bed. He stares for a little while longer.

Dean arouses Stiles. "Morning." Dean says at a low whisper. Stiles isn't fully wakeful and drifts back into his peaceful sleep. As much as he appreciates the angelic view, and has the lustful need to taint it, he needed to wake him.

"Hey," Dean says in his low baritone voice. "We have to get ready to go to breakfast."

Stiles blinks his eyes a couple of times. "What time is it?" Stiles asks dully.

Dean glances at his phone. "10:00." This causes a groan to escape from Dean's lip. He is tempted to set a reminder to kill Sam by the day's end for disrupting his comatose sleep. Stiles turn back over to sleep. "No, you don't." Dean fireman carries Stiles from the bed. He drops him in the bathtub.

"Fine!" Stiles shouts. He knew what was coming next. His dad throws ice water on him all the time. He hates ice cold ANYTHING touching his skin. "I'm awake! Just don't turn on the water!"

Dean offers Stiles a hand. "Let's get you dressed."

Stiles smacks his hand away. "I am pissed at you."

"It woke up, didn't it?" Dean chuckles.

Stiles' dick jumped up at the chuckle. He didn't how long he could last with not touching this man, or touching himself. It's been a couple of days since Stiles had a good orgasmic release. It was to the point when the wind blows the wrong way and was two seconds from an embarrassing situation.

Dean salivates at the image of Stiles' erection. His length and width was unexpected. All Dean could picture was himself on his knees taking all of what appears to be seven or eight inches of Stiles into his mouth. This Derek was a lucky fucker for having this man in general.

"We should get going." Stiles says.

"Yeah." We should.

In a swift motion Stiles takes off his briefs. Dean almost chokes on his on saliva. When Stiles says we should get going he didn't mean sexually. The tent post in his boxers didn't help the situation any. In a sexual induced stupor, Stiles pulls down Dean's boxers and licked from his balls to the tip. Dean shudders from the sensation of the wind dancing on the wetness and Stiles' tongue. This man knew what he was doing.

Stiles leads Dean to the bed and pushes him. "Don't touch yourself or move." Stiles says without hesitation.

Dean just nods. He didn't picture Stiles ever being the dominant type. That was Dean's position. Stiles continue to suck Dean's dick. He took all of Dean's 8.5 inches without gagging once, basket weaving when he didn't have the whole thing in his mouth. Stiles made sure that Dean's dick and balls are soaked in his saliva, even the taint. The different sensations that danced on all of his nerves sent him into several orgasms before busting his nut. Thank God he knew control because he wanted to enjoy every sensation of this blowjob. He couldn't wait to reciprocate. He imagined how Stiles would taste on his tongue.

"Ohmigod!" Dean says in one breath. "Thatfeelsso..." Was all that was said before spurts and waves of the best orgasm he had crashed over him. Thick ropes of cum hitting his face, stomach, even some hit the floor opposite his head. The cum that was on his body was licked by Stiles.

"You actually don't taste like burger grease and beer." Stiles chuckles.

"I didn't want to come without fucking you." Dean pants. "That was great!" He wipes his face. "Come here so I can get you off."

"You don't have to worry about that," Stiles points to the huge puddle of cum on the ground. "Hearing you grunt and enjoy yourself caused me to cum myself."

"Damn!" He says defeated. "I really wanted to finish you off."

"You can get me off again." Stiles winks.

A loud bang on the door ruined their euphoria. Dean was pissed. Stiles cracks open the door, and Allison and Isaac are on the other side.

"Guys, we've been ready for forty-five minutes now," Allison attempts to look behind the door. "What is taking you guys so long?"

"Do you see anything?" Isaac asks.

"Isaac," Allison turns to him. "One lesson on spying, don't say what we came here to do."

"Sorry." He says.

"It's fine." Allison turns her gazes to Stiles.

"Come on," Allison whines. "Scott is hungry and he's annoying when he's hungry."

"Give us another half-hour." Stiles closes the door before Allison has time to respond. Allison spins around to gaze at Isaac. Isaac shrugs.

"Stiles needed to fuck, his sexual energy was smothering." Isaac says.

"Like you and Sam needed to around 2:30 this morning?" She grins.

*****  
Stiles and Dean finally exit their room to go to breakfast. Scott flashes Stiles a wide grin. Stiles avoids his gaze, but Scott is persistent.

"Yes, Scott." That's all Stiles had to say for Scott to pick up the cards Stiles placed on the table.

"Such a slut!" Scott teases.

"Whatever." Stiles taps Scott's face. The boys roughhouse until Allison breaks it up.

Allison pulls Stiles to the side. "Hey, thanks for the talk yesterday."

"No problem." Stiles says.

"Scott and I got back together."

Stiles flashes a huge smile. "That's great!" He pulls Allison into a bear hug with no hesitation. "What made him decide that you are the one?"

"He said he didn't love Peter. Mating link or not he felt nothing, but that link." Allison squeals. "I feel like a girl who won the lottery."

"I'm happy for you." Stiles breaks the hug. "I want lots of wolfie nieces and nephews."

"Guys," Isaac screams. "We're leaving." Isaac join Sam's side. Allison and Stiles just smile at the image.

"I'm happy for Isaac." Stiles breaks the silence. "He's been through so much, and it's nice that someone is treating him well and loves him."

Allison leans on his shoulder. "Yeah. It's nice to see that beautiful smile." Allison grab Stiles' hand. "Did you hear his British accent? So authentic."

The silence suffocates Stiles and Dean in his jeep. Dean is angry because Sam is driving the Impala. Stiles taps on the steering wheel.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Dean asks careful to avoid his eyes.

"Mm-hmm." Stiles rushes his response.

'Wayward My Son' by Kansas blast through the jeep. Dean sings along to the song. Stiles holds back his laughter. Dean continues to jam with the song.

"Quite the musician there, Dean." Stiles comments.

"You should see me with 'Eye of the Tiger'." Dean stops his jam session. "Beyonce can't even touch me."

"You know Beyonce?" Stiles asks surprised.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean kicks his boots on the dashboard.

This enrages Stiles more than the people in high school talking about his father. NO ONE PUTS THEIR DIRTY ASS FEET ON HIS BABY! NO ONE. Stiles grips Dean's ankle and knocks them on the floor.

"No feet on the dashboard."

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean says. He likes to push people's buttons all the time. He wanted to see what makes him tick. He places his feet back on the dashboard.

Stiles face turns a bull luring red. He pulls over into the shoulder. "Get out." He reaches over Dean to open the door. "Call Sam and tell him to pick you up."

"It's not a big deal." Dean gets out the car.

"All I asked that you respect my rules about my car." Stiles says hopping out the car. "I mean do you always have to be so disrespectful?" Stiles slams his car door. "You say whatever you want and no one checks you."

"I am not disrespectful." Dean approaches Stiles. "I just don't give a crap about what people say." Dean caresses Stiles' face. "I didn't mean to upset you...too much. Just wanted to see what ticks you off."

Stiles leans into Dean. Dean backs away. "We need to get going." Dean opens the car door. "The others are waiting." Stiles grunts. He jogs to the car.

He wanted Dean to kiss him. He sure that he was going to kiss him. WHY DIDN'T HE KISS ME? Stiles has an urge to check his breath, but he didn't want Dean to judge him. Dean flashes some ivory, Stiles heart jumps a beat.

They arrive a short time later to the diner where the rest of the gang are waiting for them. They scan the diner and Isaac waves to them to join the table.  
"About time you guys arrived?" Allison drinks her orange juice eyeing Dean and Stiles.

"We had a little disagreement." Dean speaks up.

"A huge disagreement." Stiles takes a seat next to Isaac. Dean sits next to Scott.

"The waitress is going to be back soon. I suggest you order your drinks and food at once." Scott picks up the menu to hide his smile.

"What's so funny, Scott?" Dean taps his shoulder.

"Oh. I hate you so much, Scott!" Allison snatches his menu. "If you sing that stupid ass 'Sausage' song, I am leaving you."

"Eggs. Bacon. Grits." Scott starts singing.

"I am leaving you!" Allison tries to get up from the table, but Scott grabs her torso and gets closer to her ear. He laughs, play fighting to get away. "You are so goofy, Scott McCall."

"That song is my guilty pleasure." Isaac says.

"Sing it with me."

Isaac, Scott, and eventually Stiles sing the song at the top of their lungs. The some patrons glare in annoyance, some of the other patrons join in. Even some of the waiters join in on the song. Confusion cloaks Sam and Dean's faces. Allison just slouches in her seat. The boys finish singing the song and sit back in their seats.

"What song is that?" Dean raises his eyebrow.

"YouTube it." Scott says.

"I will another time." Sam says. He kisses Isaac on the cheek. A huge grin rips across Isaacs face.

Dean changes his observance to Stiles and Scott's interactions. They roughhoused more than enough in the past two days. When Dean approached Stiles, Scott was not too far behind, ready to snap Dean's neck. Stiles and Scott had the relationship that Dean wanted with Sam. Jealousy increased inside of Dean.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Sam taps Dean.

"Yeah." Dean brushes off the question. "Just thinking."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Remember we used to be like that when we were kids?" Sam's mumbles the words. Sam takes a sip of his coffee. "What happened?" Sam's statement is rhetorical, but Dean knows that Sam wants answers.

"Our mother died, dad became obsessed with revenge, you didn't want to hunt."

"Maybe you guys have a lot to talk about, privately." Isaac taps Dean so he can let same out the booth.

"Everything alright?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah." Dean forces a smile. "Sammy and I have to talk."

"Okay." The four continue their conversation. Dean and Sam walk to an empty booth.

"So, our relationship is my fault?" Sam says with tears on the brim of his eyes.

"I didn't say that," Dean starts. "But most of the time you acted like you wanted to run away from our family."

"Most of the time you two would abandon me in some cheap ass hotel," Sam wipes his tears. "I would sit there for days at a time by myself. Waiting for one of you to return. If either of you would."

"Sammy..." Dean is cut off.

"It hurt, Dean. For you and dad to treat me like that." A stream of tears fall from his eyes. The tears bring out the emerald color in Sam's eyes. "A leper. All because I wanted to better my life... OUR lives." Sam says. "You are my BROTHER. My OLDER BROTHER. You were to suppose to defend me. I know he was our father, but he always respected your opinion more than mines, and you let him make he feel like shit!"

More tears rain from his eyes. Isaac catches the scent of Sam's tears. He scans the diner, but he couldn't find Sam from his seat."I'll be right back." Isaac rises from his seat. He takes a couple of steps until he finds Dean and Sam. "What did you do to him?" Isaac charges at Dean.

"It's okay, Isaac, I'm fine." Dean takes another glance at the teen. He has light green eyes are yellow. His finger nails are turning into claws. Sam jumps out the booth. "Isaac, sweetheart, hey." Sam says. Isaac's glare glued to Dean's. "I am fine. We just have a lot to discuss." Sam says. Isaac's emerald eyes return to normal. "Order me a BLT with extra lettuce." Sam pecks Isaac's cheek. Isaac goes back to the table.

"Sammy," He turns to Sam. "Let's extend our days here. I want everything to be hashed out when we leave." Dean says. "I want you to lay everything on me, even if we argue for hours."

Sam turns around to glance at Stiles. "What did Stiles do to you, that I couldn't?" Sam voice breaks. He shakes his head in anger and storms off. And so it begins. Sam storms out of the diner. Dean follows. Allison takes out her purse and places $25 on the table.

Isaac's phone chimes. A text from Sam.

HEY, WE WILL BE BACK IN A FEW. WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING FIRST. I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I GET BACK TO THE HOTEL LOVE YOU. Isaac smiles.

"They will meet us back at the motel." Isaac says sadly.

"We can order food when we get back." Scott suggest.  
*****

While Dean and Sam have their alone time, doing who knows what; Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Allison are in the room talking about their high school years and how glad they are that it's over.

"I have a confession." Scott raises his hand.

"Well, lay your sins on me, my son." Scott and Stiles giggle.

Scott wipes his hands on his shorts. "You know coach?"

"Yeah." Stiles blinks multiple times.

Scott clears his throat. Stiles doesn't want to jump to conclusions so he waits patiently, as a person with ADHD can.

"I had a crush on him. It scared me to death." Scott blushes. Allison freezes from the words that struck her ears, you would have thought it stuck her spine. Isaac just stare at Scott.

Stiles almost chokes on his water. "Really?" He says coughing trying to catch his breath.

"He was taking a shower after gym and you know how I am about hygiene."

"Except on Sloppy Joe day." Allison mentions.

Scott growls lowly. "Anyway," He glares at Allison. "I was waiting until he got out, and he was in all his naked glory."

"Thanks for ALL of the images." Stiles groans. "Now they are there." Stiles takes another sip before forcefully removing the bottle from his lips.

"Was it big?" Isaac whispers, too embarrassed in asking. "I guess I had a little crush on him too, but I was never that lucky."

"Dude," he places his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "It was a nice piece."

"Oh my god," Allison chimes in not really phased. "You know who was cute?"

"Who?" Scott jumps up.

Isaac and Stiles waits for her answer.

"Danny!" She fans herself. "That Hawaiian...he was something."

"I swear Danny wanted to sleep with me." Stiles says with confidence.

"Stiles, even Helen Keller could have told you that," Isaac says. "He had like the hugest crush on you." Isaac drinks his drink.

"But he was with Jackson." Stiles says.

"That's why Jackson and Danny broke up." Isaac says.

"That would make sense," Allison adds. "Maybe he found out that Danny was in love with Stiles."

"That's half of why they broke up." Isaac says.

"Really?" Allison asks in shock.

"Yeah," Isaac finishes. "Jackson is in love with Scott."

Everyone goes silent. Shock fills the room. Everyone just looks around the room. Everyone wants to say something, but don't know what to say first.

"What?" Scott says after being blind sided.

"Yeah," Isaac speaks up. "Thank God for werewolf hearing. I heard their whole argument one day." Isaac gazes at all his friends. "Your name came up, Scott, Allison's, Stiles', and Ethan's."

"My name?" Allison scoots closer to Isaac. "What was said."

"That Jackson was jealous of you because you won Scott, but that you were such a prudish bitch." Isaac says in a rush. "Jackson's words, not mine."

"So what are you coming out?" Allison smiles. "It's fine with me."

"I guess I am." Scott leaps off the bed and starts to pace. Stiles knew all of the tale-tale signs of when Scott was going through internal conflict. Scott tends to keep everything to himself until he can't anymore. First, he starts pacing avoiding all eye contact that way. Secondly, before he was a werewolf, he would hyperventilate. Now number three is two. Scott tends to stutter and tenses up. Which is what he was starting to do.

"Let's change the subject." Scott forcefully suggests. "What took you and Dean so long to get to the diner?"

"No. Not this time. You need someone to talk to. Have you told anyone?" Stiles pats an empty space on the bed for Scott. Scott hesitates, but knowing alpha or not he was going to lose. So he takes the seat.

"How long?"

"The end of last year when Jackson and I... kissed." Scott blushes. "I already knew he was in love with me."

"He kissed you and you didn't tell me?" Allison's feelings were a little hurt; she thought Scott and her have built a relationship where they can tell each other anything, but she assumes she was wrong.

"I didn't tell anyone, even Stiles." Scott plays with his fingers. "I wanted to make sure." Scott pauses. "I wanted to make sure I knew."

"Did it go beyond than that?" Stiles looks with concern.

"Yes." Scott feels guilty. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach, he feels he's about to vomit. He tries to swallow the boulder in his throat.

"Scott, it's not your fault." Allison assures.

"Although they broke up, I felt like our one night stand made their relationship worse."

"Why?" Isaac asks.

"Danny felt as thought he couldn't pressure Jackson to come out.." Scott bites his nails. "Honestly, Danny was understanding and he let Jackson come to into his feelings, but only after he slept with me." Scott twiddles his thumbs. "I felt like an experiment."

"Dude, I'm sorry to say this, and you are going to hate me, but if Jackson was already gay, and you weren't sure," Isaac says. "Jackson was the experiment." Allison's words stung Scott's heart. Had HE used Jackson? He didn't want to use anyone.

"It's alright." Allison said. She gives Scott a hug. "You can't control how you feel." Allison tries to remain strong because any moment she knows she could lose him.

"I know that I love you, and that you will never lose me." Scott laughs. "Especially, not to Psycho Pete." Scott embraces Allison. "I didn't want to hurt anyone." Scott admits. "I hate it when people hate me."

"Not everyone's a superhero, Scott. Sometimes you have to think like a villain to become a hero." Stiles thinks of the quote on his feet. Which does makes sense in Scott-Stiles logic. Scott couldn't expect everyone to like him, and he allowed to make mistakes as well. Even heroes fall.

"Whatever that meant, it sounded awesome!" Isaac yells.

"Now about coach?" Allison smirks. "Did you two actually?" Allison doesn't want to finish because she doesn't want to know if him and the coach sexed.

"No" Scott says. "Told me that he doesn't have affairs with students. Besides, he's married."

"At least you aren't a home wrecker." Stiles jokes.

"He's married to the math teacher."

"There's one for each grade level. More specific." Allison says.

"The only guy."

"Wow! He's hot." They say in unison.

"How did the coach get him?"

"Married for 15 years. They even have two children. They go to our school." Scott takes a bite of pizza. "Bobby Jr. and Alexandra." He says muffled.

"Wow. I had classes with both of them for three years..." Stiles remembers when he handed back the papers he seen the math teacher's last name one of the papers and Finstock on the other. "They used them interchangeably. Because they are hyphenated."

"Yeah. Allison and I need to talk later, but back to you and Dean." Scott smiles.

"It's been a couple of months since Derek's death, but I am going to try with Dean. He's sweet, but in a lot of pain." Stiles admits. "Him and his brother aren't close like they used to be, and Sam is all he has." Stiles weakly smiles. I just really want to help him, but I don't know where to begin because I have shit of my own that I am dealing with."

"Let him in. If he wants to be here, let him." Isaac suggests. "I did the same thing with Sam, and he's helped me with dealing with my father's death, and being alone."

"What if he hurts me?" Stiles voice shakes.

Scott extends his claws and fangs. His eyes turns crimson. "He will be the one hurting." Scott grins exposing his fangs.

"I hate you so much. Your puns are corny." He laughs. Everyone laughs at the comment.

The brothers pay for the extension of the rooms. Sam storms off again. Once was enough for Dean, but not twice. Dean grips his brother firmly, but not to hurt him. "Not again. Let's go!" Dean pulls his towards the mini lobby area to get utensils.

"Talk to me. Stop storming off." Dean says a huge bite of his cheeseburger. Sam looks and smiles.

"Such a carnivore."

"Who eats salad all the time?"

"There are vegans and vegetarians in the world, Dean."

Dean and Sam take the bags to the room. They brought the food for later after being told that they ordered pizza for breakfast. This made him cringe. He hated when Isaac ate Easy Mac four times a day, let alone pizza for a whole meal.

"Guys we are going to be in the next room." Sam and Dean enter the room. "Sam and I need to talk."

Stiles grabs the bags of food and within the same instance Dean and Sam were gone. Sam sits on the bed Stiles was using. Dean takes the last bite of his cheeseburger. Sam eats in silence. The air is smothered with awkward tension. All they did was stare at each other, occasionally making faces at each other. Once the meal was done. The difficult part was about to begin. Talking.

"You asked an hour or so ago. What did Stiles do that you couldn't?" Dean finishes chewing the rest of the contents in his mouth. "What did that mean?"

"You never wanted to talk before, but now you are all for it." Sam says with anger. "You know," Sam slicks his hair back. "I gave up trying to be close to you ever again. I thought about just coasting through life, fight the monsters, and just die."

"Growing up it was always watch Sammy, look after Sammy, make sure Sammy is okay. I don't know how to be sentimental." Dean attempts to contain his anger with little victory. "I had to be the sword and shield for the both of us."

Sam bites back. "I never asked you to be! Don't blame that on me!" Sam sits on the bed, shaking. "I'm not the one who stripped you of your childhood."

"Dad, made it pretty damn clear about your safety. And told me never to return if something happens to you. So yeah I had to cover my ass!" Dean rips his gaze away from his brother's. That wasn't the truth at all. He loves Sam with every blood vessel in his body. If anything happened to Sam, he would go insane.

"Wow. That's really nice." Sam says lowly. "Not do it because you ARE my brother, but because you feared dad!" Tears stream down Sam's face like a waterfall, and Dean wasn't too far behind. "I was just some burden to you? A burden you didn't want to carry. And God forbid I need you now, you act like you don't want to put up with me." Sam manages to scream. His voice was cracking and most of the words were sped up. He throws his hand in surrender. "This is too much!" Sam walks towards the door. "Maybe you had the right idea of not talking about our relationship."

"Sammy, if you walk out that door, I will break your bones all 206 of them. Now sit the hell down!" Dean's words come out as a whine. Sam stops at the door. He slowly turns around to sit down. "When I was in high school, yes, you were a burden, but that wasn't your fault. That was all on dad." He approaches his brother on the bed. "He made it were we couldn't have a childhood because he had a vendetta! He wasn't the father he should have been." Dean wipes his tears, but were replaced by more.

"I know it was hard on you, but it was on me as well. I hated Christmases when he would leave for days at a time. I hated days when we are supposed to be a family and have good times turned into hunting for fucking demons." He lets all of his rage seep through his words. "OUR MOTHER was the done who started this bullshit, and she gets a free pass while we have to clean it up!" Sam catches his breath to pull himself together. "Dad, took our childhood from us, and this happens. We hate each other."

"I don't hate you." Dean admits. It was close to 'I love you' that Sam was ever going to get. "Dad, died the night I was conceived. I'm not defending her actions, but she had to do what she had to at the time."

"I don't want to hear that bullshit!" Sam pushes his hair from his face. "She sold her son for some man, she could have found another man to make her happy, but no, she had to have John Winchester!"

"It is bullshit, but it's our lives."

"I don't care about them. I want to fix us. They are dead and gone." Sam bitterness attached to his last sentence.

"Let's get to it." Dean agrees. "Why did you leave?"

"I left because I wanted to live a normal life, and regular, non-hunter's life. I wanted the opportunity to go to college and have that normal life." Sam wipes his face. "I want MY life back. It was MINE. Dad always had a choice in what I did. He drove me away!"

"You picked to leave."

"Hell yeah I did! I wanted out! Idiot."

"You didn't think I wanted out too?"

"You didn't act like it." Sam voice increases. He lowers his voice. "Because to this day you hate me for leaving."

"I'm jealous that you got to leave." Dean sighs. The air is silent for a couple of seconds. "When I went to get you that day, I had the intent of ruining your life. I did. I wanted the life you had." For years Dean has dealt with the jealousy of Sam's ESCAPE. He didn't really care that his father was missing. He wanted to get revenge on Sam for his leaving, leaving him with all the crap.

"I never knew that." Sam glances at his brother. "Why?"

"Because you weren't afraid of dad like I was." Dean says. "Everything I did was to please him, for him to notice me. To be proud of me! And for what? Nothing because everything I have done for him was in vain." Dean thought about holding the tears in, holding all the pain and hurt, but he thought of what he told Stiles bout letting it go. He begins to cry the pain away.

"We were both forced to live HIS life, and now I think it's time we lived ours." Sam goes to comfort his crying bother. "Isaac is the best thing that happened to me. Even though he's a werewolf." Dean breaks up the hug and looks at him like he lost his mind. In that instant Sam knew he made a huge mistake. DAMN IT!

"You are hooking up with a werewolf?" Dean says judgement.

"Before you grab your gun." Sam holds his hands up in an effort to calm Dean. "He's a nice kid. He treats me like his equal. He doesn't think he's better than me. He doesn't want to harm me neither."

"That explains his changing eye color and why he was angry. He smelled your tears." Dean lightens his tone. "Does he love you?"

"He says I'm his mate." Sam smiles. "He still stuck around, even after I told him what I did for a living." Sam's smile melts away. "We haven't knotted yet because I am scared, but I want to give us a shot. I want my brother to be happy for me. Please?" Sam's request was a whisper. Afraid that raising his voice would set Dean back.

"If he hurts you, he is dead." Dean warns wiping the remainder of tears from his face.

"What about Stiles?" Sam smiles. That's the brother he once knew. The one that let's him live his life and not tell him what to do. The one that protected him when he needs him, but backs off when he's not needed.

"I think I could be in like with him." Dean shrugs. He reaches for a bottle of beer. "It's weird. He challenges me on everything. He even knows who we are and still he challenges me. I could have killed him in 3 seconds, but he still isn't phased." Dean gulps down some beer. "He's a bit young. Yesterday him and I got into it because I overreacted about the age difference. I want to try to date him."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"His ex, Derek, died a few months ago." He tosses Sam one. He pops chugs some more of his beer. "I don't know how to even comfort him."

"Comfort him as you would have wanted. Don't go too fast, give him space, and don't pry because you tend to do that."

"Should I give Issac the run down?" Dean asks finishing his beer.

"Yeah. If you can stand being around werewolves."

"There's more than one?"

"Scott's one also."

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean sighs. "Hey, if I can let Garth live, what's a couple of teens?"

"Besides, Stiles would hate you if you killed his brother." Sam and Dean laughs.

"Yeah. That would blow my chances." Dean smile goes away. "Can we start over, Sammy?" Dean's heart paces. This wasn't him to get emotional, but being with Stiles in the last day and a half, he wanted to try. "I miss my baby brother."

"I miss my big brother too. Where do we go from here?"

"I have no idea, but give me a hug." Dean extends his arms, and Sam hesitates because he doesn't believe it is real. But he pushes the thought out his head, and hugs his brother. The embrace was a warmth that the brother's hadn't felt from each other in years. It was welcoming and sweet. "I love you, Sammy."

"I have one more question."

"Shoot." He awards himself with another beer.

"Why did you stop me from closing the gates of hell?"

Shit. The trials, he had forgotten all about the incident. Dean knew the truth, and anything that he would say would be a lie, except the truth.

"I didn't want to be alone." Dean admits and groans. His gazes falls to the floor. "You were right. It was selfish and I should have let you made that choice yourself."

"Do you think I hold you back?"

"Sometimes, yes, only because you use logic for EVERYTHING, and sometimes it slows us down."

"The truth. I can handle it."

"I feel like I have to protect you and I when we are on cases. Some cases if I just went alone I would be done faster, but I know I will probably be dead too."

"If you feel I am slowing you down let me know. There are many cases that we can do solo."

Dean was speechless. He didn't want to agree with him, but at the same time disagree. Dean feels he can do things alone, and Sam sometimes slow him down.

"I saved you because I love you." He gulps down 3/4 of the bottle. "I don't want to be alone. I already know what life is without you. When you went away, it sucked because here I was at 22, all alone just sitting here like a boy who lost his puppy because I was alone, and I didn't want to feel that again."

"Dean, why didn't you call or write? Hell we have email!"

"Goes both ways, Sammy." Dean raises an eyebrow.

"You and dad disowned me..." Wait! What? Dean never disowned Sammy. That's why Sam probably has an animosity towards Dean. Dean couldn't let Sam finish his thought.

"I never disowned you! Get that through your big hair and huge skull." Dean stands up to stretch because he's been sitting too long for his liking. "That was all pops. If I would have known I would have called and visited."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ran away."

"I would have too." He plants a kiss on his brother's forehead. To Sam when Dean does that he felt like he was protected. He felt safe because when Dean shows affection he goes into protection mode. Sam smiles. He pushes Dean away. "I'm not 4 anymore." But he doesn't wipe his forehead.

"Yes, you are 32. I know your age." Dean laughs. He messes up Sam's hair.

"Hey. Watch the hair or I will get Isaac."

"I will get Stiles to talk Isaac to death."

"He's not the only one that uses his vocals." Sam mimics the sounds Dean made earlier that day.

"I'm going to kill you."

Sam runs towards the door, but Dean already beats him there. "Sammy, you can't escape your punishment." Sam goes left, Dean goes right. There was no way for Sam to run.

"Dean, we are too old for this." Sam folds his arm.

The brothers join everyone else. Everyone is laughing and having fun. Isaac is doubled over in laughter. This warms Sam's heart. When he first met Isaac, he was a mess. He saw the world as grey, but not he sees that the sun is warm. He smiles and his laugh is a sound that he doesn't mind hearing for the rest of his life. Sam and Dean join the group.

"What's going on?" Sam's voice intrudes the conversation.

"Hi!" Isaac jumps up like a puppy. He gives Sam a huge hug. "I know this sounds clingy, but I missed you." Isaac smells his face. "Why have you been crying?" He glares at Dean.

Sam breaks Isaac's gaze and redirects it to his. "We have a talk and lots of baggage to sort out." Sam brushes his face. "Lots of emotions were tossed around."

"I hate it when you cry." Isaac says gazing at Sam's green eyes with was surrounded by crimson. There's a knock at the door. They all look at each other and then the door.

"Expecting someone?" Dean asks.

Everyone else shakes their head. Isaac and Scott smell the scent in the air. Scott's eyes turn yellow. He shakes his head. Allison walks.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Stiles jumps off the bed.

"He's here!" He growls.

"Scotty," a voice says in a singsongy tune. "Open the door. I know you are in there."


	5. Heart to Heart - Part 2

Scott walks over to open the door. Peter in the flesh. Scott glances at Peter from head to toe. "What are you doing here, Peter?"

"Peter?" Isaac runs to the door. Then Stiles follows.

"Oh great." Stiles walks away from the door.

Scott tells Isaac to move away from the door. "Come in."

"Scott." He places his hands on Scott's shoulder. His voice sounds defeated, and for Peter that was unusual. He looks like he's went to hell and back, twice. His clothes look worn out, his hair matted to his head, bags under his eyes with dark marks, his eyes look even more dead. Scott doesn't move, he seems to enjoy the touch.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Dean asks with his hand close to his gun.

"Peter Hale," Stiles says while making his way to Peter. "My ex-uncle-in-law."

Allison stands behind Stiles. "Psychopath as well."

"Wow. That really hurt my feelings, Allison," Peter says wiping his eyes. "Thought we were friends since we like sharing so much."

Scott snarls. Peter snaps this gaze to Scott. Now that Scott is an alpha Peter has an urge to submit. He wasn't going to give these asswipes the satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable.

Stiles steps between Scott and Peter. "Look, why don't your psycho ass leave my best friend alone." Stiles warns Peter. "Or I will grab a stick soak the bitch in wolfsbane and mistletoe, and beat you like a pinata."

Peter doesn't look phased, more annoyed. His voice was nothing above a whisper. "Next time you make a threat, you might want to believe your threat." Peter forms a fist. "She has what belongs to ME!" He points at Allison. "Do you know why I bit him?"

Stiles doesn't phantom a reply. He doesn't really care neither. He blames Peter for all the trouble they have been in the last couple of years. This bite made Scott a beacon for the Argents, the packs of alphas, and the druids. It takes everything in his power not to assail Peter's smug face.

The spotlight is on Peter. "I wanted him to..." Peter stops and takes a huge breath. Before Peter continues his thought, Sam offers Peter some food. Peter devourers the food that was in front of him. His human and his wolf was satisfied.

"Why did you offer him food?" Stiles flails his arms in the air. "Psychos deserve to starve."

"I'm with Stiles on this one, Sammy." Dean says contented. He lays back on the bed. "But I do want to hear what he has to say."

"Thanks, Shaggy Tall Guy." Peter gulps down half a bottle of water. Sam nods. "I bit him because I felt it would be easier to tell him that we were mates if he felt the link for himself. I never wanted him to..."

"What? Get killed by the Argents, or by the Darak, or Bezerkers." Scott yells. "You almost killed my mom, why would I ever get with you?"

"Get hurt." His gaze on Scott falters. "My intentions were to never involve in all of this. I knew he would be a true alpha." Peter leans against the door. "Yes, I was looking for a pack when I bit him, but I figured he...you could help empower the pack, when I got one."

"Why me?" Scott sits next to Allison. The action daggered Peter in his heart. He restraints from ripping Allison's head off her petite little body. "There's Jackson, or anyone else."

"Who would follow you?" Stiles says folding his arms.

"What is your problem Stilinski?" Peter rolls his eyes. "Having daddy issues?" Peter's eyes flash red. "What?! Because you are getting on my last nerves!" Peter extends his claws.

Dean cocks his gun in that instant. Scott roars and Isaac follows his alpha. Sam attempts to calm Issac. Allison crossbow clicks, it's loaded and ready to fire. Peter raises his hands in surrender. "I didn't come here for a fight." Peter explains. Isaac isn't concerned with any of the explanation. Isaac jumps off the bed. Isaac sees red. Sam maneuvers in front of Isaac. Isaac is about to push Sam out the way.

"ISAAC!" Scott yells in his alpha voice. A terror filled roar. Isaac turns back to normal. Isaac stands down. He jumps in Sam's arms once he's human.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded. "He's afraid. He's shaking."

"It's his alpha telling him what to do." Peter voice cracks the short-lived comfort. "It will wear off once he knows that Scott isn't upset with him."

"Isaac, I'm not upset with you." Scott approaches Isaac. Isaac lowers his eyes, he couldn't look at Scott. He upset Scott. Scott separates Sam and Isaac. He embraces Isaac. "Thanks for defending me." Scott whispers.

Sam points his gun at Peter. Sam takes off the safety. Dean freezes in shock. Sam was never the one to pull a gun on anyone before trying to talk things out. "You have to the count of three to explain what the hell just happened." Sam's fingers are close to the trigger. "Don't you dare try anything. I have killed things harsher than you."

"Stilinski was getting under my skin. Yes, he's human, but he's Scott's packmate and when I got angry, so did the rest of his pack." Peter lowers his hands.

"Sam, lower the gun." Sam ignores the request. "Sam, I am not going to say this again. Lower the gun." "If anyone touches him, I will kill you, myself." Scott spews out. He didn't know what came over him. All he knew is that he didn't want Peter harmed. Everyone one else retracted their weapons. "Sam, Isaac needs you to calm him. Sam puts switches the safety back on. She walks shaken Isaac to the bed.

"Scott..." Peter attempts to hide his joy and glee, but his scent gave everything else away. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything." Scott stays in his place. "You didn't deserved to be killed, but if you would have hurt Stiles..."

"I know." He changes his gaze to Stiles. "I'm sorry, Stilinski."

"Well. I guess I could have let up a TINY bit." Stiles says.

"The bite did put you in more danger than helped. It was supposed to show you that you were my mate." Peter shrugs. He lets out a big sigh. How did everything get so fucked up? He did not mean for all this to happen. The bite didn't even serve it's purpose, and now because Scott is a true alpha his life is in more danger than ever.

"I know." Scott contemplates moving towards Peter to comfort him, but decides against it. His wolf how ever was fighting to comfort Peter, and tell him that he understands. His wolf was howling to be near his mate, to be claimed by Peter, to be marked with his scent. Scott wants to roll around with Peter.

"What about Allison?" Isaac speaks up.

"I can't believe I am about to say this," she takes a huge breath. "I think you and Peter need to see where this goes." Allison cups Scott's face. Scott shakes his head furiously. "Listen to me, Scott, I don't want you to be taken by," she looks at Peter. "Him, but if you two are meant to be together then who am I to get in the way." Waterfalls of tears stream down their faces.  
"What the hell is going on?" Dean scratches his head.

"Scott and Peter are soulmates." Sam explains.

"Dude, I'm so sorry that you got Peter as a mate." Stiles walks towards Scott. "If you want I can inject you with some wolfsbane and end your misery." Scott gives a huge grin. Stiles takes a huge breath. "I don't agree with this, but I will support you and Pet..Pet..Peter's relationship." Peter's name leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He doesn't want Peter around any of them, but Stiles has no say in the matter.

"Stilinski, you could always not be around." Peter suggest coldly, but his voice, flat. No signs of his normal behavior. He was calm.

"He's my best friend, I am not going to leave him, especially with you." Stiles approaches Peter's face.

"Well, you don't have a choice." Peter approaches Stiles. "He's MY mate, and I will do what sees fit for him. Not you."

"I swear Peter if you hurt him in any way, I will be the human to end you, and I don't mean with wolfsbane or mountain ash. I mean end you slow and full of torture."

"Alright, both of you, back off." Dean gets in between Peter and Stiles.

"Can I ask you a question, Peter?" Scott says breaking the arguing.

"Yes, Scott. Anything."

"Why now?"

"Good question." Peter walks to Scott with his hand extended. Scott takes his hand, Peter sits on the bed, and sits Scott on his lap. He holds Scott around his waist as if he was going to fall over. "Remember when Stiles and you were in the woods?"

"Yeah." Scott nods. "We were looking for the... your family's house. When we seen Derek, I dropped my inhaler." Scott recalls the events.

"Well, that day when you were being nosey..." He kisses Scott's back. Peter's voice was happy. "I smelled your scent. I lost it. Your scent was like the woods mixed with sweet mint. My favorite scent. I went insane."

"So, like a normal person, you couldn't go and ask him out?" Isaac says. Stiles knew his snark is rubbing off on Isaac, and he loves it.

"One, he was sixteen and I didn't want to go to jail, and two, how was I supposed to introduce myself?" He contorts his face as if to say, 'you should know the answer'. "'Hi, I'm Peter, your mate want to go out sometime?'" Peter says with a sarcastic tone.

Allison chuckles. "Well, you are insane. So it wouldn't have made much of a difference."

"Exactly my point." Peter turns his attention to Stiles. "Yes, I wanted a pack, my old one was taken from me. At the same time I was using it for selfish purposes." He nuzzles Scott. "To claim Scott."

Scott doesn't want to move, but at the same time it scares him that he can sit on Peter's lap as if he was with him for a lifetime. Knowing all that Peter has done in the past, most people would have ran to the hills. There was a lot that Peter and him needed to talk about before he even tell his mom. He did try to kill her.

"But he still chose Allison for a while." Isaac reminded Peter. Peter let out a growl.

Isaac rolls his eyes. Sam speaks up. "Won't take me, but one shot to kill you."

"Sam, put the gun away," Dean pleas with his brother. "We don't need anymore drama today."

"Yeah. He did because he was turned. He didn't know anything about being a werewolf back then." Peter comments on Isaacs comment.

"I hate the fact that you threatened, Allison." Scott comment comes from nowhere. "You should have never have threatened to harm her life." Scott turns back to Peter. Peter gives Scott his signature grin, but then begins to frown when Scott wasn't smiling.

"I know. I shouldn't have. I wouldn't have DONE it. I know how you would react to me if I killed her." Peter kisses Scott's forehead. "I'd rather have a chance of getting you then to lose you forever."

"I also hated when you tried to kill my mom." Scott gazes into Peter's eyes.

Peter is silent. What could he say? There's nothing he could say and 'sorry' wasn't good enough. He tried to kill the one person that is always in his corner, the one person who means the world to him. He never could live with himself if he caused Scott eternal pain.

"There's nothing I can say about my actions," Peter clears his throat. "I wasn't in my right mind. I was hellbent on revenge and then I found your scent which sent me into another kind of insanity." He nibbles on Scott's ear. "I will talk to her to fix things."

Scott leans back to rub to mix their scents together. Peter gives a low throat growl into Scott's neck.

"Guys, can you get a room?" Stiles fishes for his room key. "As much as I love my friend being happy, it's seeing you that's making me sick."

Peter lets out a loud sigh. "Alright, Stilinski, me and you need to have a private talk."

"To hell you are!" Dean jumps from the bed.

"Dean, I'll be fine." Stiles walks to the door.

"Stiles, hold on." Scott chases Stiles. "Can you go easy on him?" Scott begs. "Please?"

"I don't need any protection." Peter assures Scott.

Scott wouldn't have asked if Stiles wasn't scary. When Stiles confront people he CONFRONTS them. Peter was in for some deep shit if he is left alone with Stiles.

Stiles and Peter leave the room, and goes to the other one. Peter locks the door. Stiles jumps in the bed with a pillow behind his head. Peter looks at him, annoyed. Peter sits his chair by the door.

"We need to sort this out Stilinski." Peter leans against the wall. It was silent for a short while before Peter continues his speech. "What is your deal?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. What the hell would Stiles trust him? He has showed that he cares about anyone, but himself. If he did care about Scott he could have gave Scott an option before taking a huge chunk out of his abs.

"Peter, I don't trust you." Stiles laughs. He sits up. "I don't like you. Why Scott?" He sits upright.

"I don't get to choose because if that was the choice I would be alone. I would never hurt Scott. I have never wanted to hurt Scott. He's a beautiful person. He has a huge heart." Stiles can almost see the heat in his face, smiling as he describes Scott. To be honest it was creeping him out more usual than normal.

"So, Scott really does it for you?"

"Yes. He makes me want to be a better person. Makes me want to start the slate over and just live a life with him."

"Scott is going through a lot right now."

"I know. I can sense it on him, and when we do talk I will keep you in the loop."

"Don't hurt him." Stiles sits on the edge of the bed. "I will get Dean to teach me how to shoot and kill werewolves, so that I can kill you."

"I won't."

"Scott seems to be willing to try this, and I want him to be happy. What are your TRUE intentions."

Peter jumbles his words. "Just to be a family."

Stiles just blinks in surprise. He almost laughs and vomits at the same time. Who would ever want to be linked to Peter's bloodline? He would feel horrible for Scott's child because they have to share Peter's demented DNA.

"Oh course we would have to fix what he's messed up with his mother, but when we do we can be one big happy family."

"Sounds..." Stiles attempts to come up with some nice words. "I...I don't know what to say."

"I would love if you were a part of it. You are his best friend, and you will be around a lot." Peter smiles. "Besides you used to be my nephew." Peter leans back in the seat.

"Just take care of him... okay?"

"I give you my word."

"Can I ask a question?" Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose. "I am going to regret this decision."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I am moving too fast, you know with Dean?" He says biting his nails.

Peter sits on the bed next to Stiles. "You have to live your life too Stiles. You can't live in pain." He removes Stiles fingers from his mouth. "I have done it, and being Scott's mate have showed me that I have to live in the now, and keep the people close to me alive." Peter clears his throat. "Scott is all I have at the moment, if he rejected me I would be alone." He stares off into space. Tears stinging his eyes, but his wolf pride won't let them fall. "You can't hold on to Derek's memory."

Stiles takes out his phone. He texts Scott.

Stiles: Come to the next room.

Scott: Y?

Stiles: Peter has something to tell you.

Scott: Is he okay? Are you okay?

Stiles: Yes, just get over here.

Peter looks at Stiles suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He puts his phone away. Within two minutes a knock is at the door.

"You were texting Scott." Peter smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem." Stiles goes to open the door. "Go get your mate, dude."

"Thanks."

Stiles walks out the room, and Scott enters. "Hey." Scott says nervously.

"Hey." Peter waves before placing his hands in his back pocket.

"You had something to tell me?" Scott blushes.

"I want to fall in love, with you." Peter admits. Scott smells his scent change from nervous to relieved. "I want you to be my everything because I have nothing else without you. I have no family, but Kora, and she's in South America for the summer." Peter finally let the tears fall and his voice breaks, but he tries to contain himself. "I want to be your everything."

"Really?" Scott walks closer to Peter and flashes his signature smile. "I was saying that earlier, but I'm scared." Scott lets down his guard.

"Yes, and I would want nothing more." Peter stands up and with a quick motion and kisses Scott. Scott is caught off guard. He hesitates at first and then he gives in. "I want to make sure you want to do this first." Peter hugs Scott. Scott nuzzles in Peter's neck, marking him and himself.

Scott makes the first move this time by pushing Peter on the bed. Scott climbs on top of Peter and straddles him, Scott starts the kisses this time. Peter rips off Scott's shirt. Peter leaves no skin untouched, he wants his hands to prelude what's to come. Scott's hairless body would probably taste like candy on his tongue. His hands went everywhere Scott would allow, and Scott let him touch everywhere. The anxious desire of tasting Scott crashed over him. Peter swipes Scott's nipples with his tongue and Scott nearly goes crazy. Peter gives an evil grin. He kneels down to suck on Scott's nipples and Scott nearly loses it. Peter begins to play with Scott's impressive boner.

"Peter, if you keep up I'm going..." His eyes went red as the first wave of his orgasm came over him. Peter knew he was about to come, but Peter wanted Scott inside of him.

"If you come before you fuck me, I WILL make you go again." Peter tries to come off threatening, but comes off as needy.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Scott flashes his red eyes.

"No, sir."

"Good." Scott lays back on the pillows. "Off the bed." Scott lays on the bed with his hand behind his head enjoying the older werewolf's body.

Peter was happy to please his alpha mate. He started with his boots. Scott inhales deeply enjoying Peter's scent all over the room. Scott feels like a virgin man about to lose his virginity for the first time. He loved it. The room smelled of lust, desire, and need. Scott wanted Peter to hurry, but he wanted to see the show.

"Start with the pants." Scott demanded after Peter lifts his shirt.

Peter unbuttons his pants. Exposing black briefs with a hard-on with a wet spot. Scott leap off the bed to touch the light fur on Peter's chest. This was a way different experience from Allison's body. She had no body hair, and had boobs, and one less appendage in her pants. The arousal perfuming off Peter sends Scott on a mild high. He wants to destroy Peter's hole NOW. He was never the one for sexual patience. Ask Allison.

"Lay down." Came out as a growl.

Peter does what he's told. Scott traces his tongue alone the imprint of Peter's dick. Tasting some of his sexual nectar. Scott focuses on that spot. Peter grips the sheets. The sensation of Scott's hot mouth warming to cold wetness is a new feel for Peter. His pass lovers were quickies. Get in and out, no foreplay. Even the guys and girls he's dated were the same, more so on their part than his. He lets out a huge moan. He rubs Scott's hair with the desire and urge to pull. Scott looks up into his baby blue eyes, getting lost in its vortex.

"You taste actually good." Peter curls his toes, his body tenses up as Scott takes the head of his cock through his mouth. The fabric of his underwear was warm, and when Scott moved to a different spot it went cold.

"Scott, I need. Please."

"Shh." Scott smacks Peter's leg. "Enjoyment. That's the only sounds I want to hear from you."

Peter nods. He lifts his hips to get more pleasure, but Scott smacks his legs again. Peter was liking the pain. He would have to ask Scott to try BDSM the next time the have sex. Peter knew he should have brought his bag. Scott gets up and walks to the door.

"Lay there spread your arms and legs, and be completely naked. Do NOT touch yourself I would know." Peter mouth waters as he looks at Scott's bulge.

"Be a good Peter you could get a taste."

Peter almost came the way Scott said that sentence.

"Now strip!" Scott demanded and walked out the door.

'What are you planning, Scott?' Peter thinks. He does what he's told. The air was blowing on his body making his dick and nipples harder. Peter needed to cum. He hadn't cum in weeks, well, hadn't had a great orgasm in weeks. His balls were filled and they were going to burst. His dick ached from being so hard.

Scott comes back with a black bag. Peter can hear metal rattle in the bag. Peter breathes hard.

"When I masturbate I like to take it to the extreme." Scott pulls out a metal chain. "Since I've been turned regular hands doesn't work." He drops the bag on the floor exposing all the toys in the bag. There were chains, handcuffs, and fleshjacks. Peter's dick jumps up in need.

Scott places the handcuffs on Peter's hands and feet. He also rips a shirt from off the ground and blind folds Peter. Peter's dick twitch with anticipation. He can feel Scott's body graze upon on. He was going to lose it. He pants from the exhaustion of being super turned on and unable to jerk off.

"The safe word is alpha." He whispers in Peter's ear.

Scott licks a trail from Peter's chest to Peter's treasure trail. The cold air make Peter squirm. Scott let his movement slide. Scott grabs a whip. He whips Peter. The pain sent a surge through his body. Peter's dick leaks more pre-cum.

Scott ties Peter's balls and dick making a make shift cock ring. "Is this too tight?" Scott asks. He was still new to the lifestyle. Peter shakes his head. Peter's dick was even harder. Peter loved where this was going. COLD. Something cold was on Peter's dick, but then warmed up. Lube. Felt so damn good. Suddenly suction. The fleshjack. This felt good. It was tight with ridges. Peter nearly loses his mind in pleasure. A couple of more strokes he was going to cum. Peter was thrusting, and CRACK. Pain on his skin he was a little bit more closer to cumming, but then Scott stopped. Peter was sweating.

Scott grabs a harness and sets it up. The cold wind dances on Peter's skin. To be summer time it was extremely cold. "Stand." Scott orders. Peter stands on the bed.

He ties a harness onto Peter. "I'm putting on a harness on you." Scott finishes setting up the harness. Scott was less vanilla than he imagined. He wants Scott to go a little bit farther. At least he was being safe. That makes his heart flutter and his dick jump.

Peter was stomach side down. Scott gets the fleshjack and goes back to jerking Peter. Peter moans from the intense pleasure right now. Scott knows what he's doing. Then Scott replaces the fleshjack with his mouth. Peter loses it. His moans could probably be heard in the other room.

After hours of edging, Scott grants Peter the pleasure of cumming. Twelve thick ropes of cum explodes from his dick landing on the bed, his face, Scott's mouth, everywhere. Peter nearly passes out from the intense orgasm.

"Wow." Peter whispers. "I never imagined you had that in you." Peter pants. "That was amazing."

He removes the top layer of blankets then he lowers the harness on to the bed. He frees Peter and takes off the blind fold. Peter is exhausted. He struggles to keep his eyes open. Scott lays his head on his chest. Scott was still rock hard.

Peter sits up. "What about you?"

"We will continue this later." He lays Peter back on his head. This will be a new experience for him, but he is going to enjoy it. He stares out the window. The sun is still strong in the sky.

Peter's dick threatened to jump up again, but Peter passes out in his mate's arms. Scott just look at the older man's body and grabs his ass.

"I love you, Scott." Peter murmurs in his sleep. "I always have. I know if may not seem..." Peter drifts off into sleep.

"Love you too, Peter." Scott places a kiss on his mate's forehead. Saying those words aloud meant this was all real. Scott keeps his panic internalized. This was going to take a lot to get used to. He will need to talk to Stiles about this new experience. "Mine." Scott claims. Peter tosses in his sleep before Scott drifts off himself.


	6. An Unforgettable Date Life's Surprises

After Dean begs Stiles to go on one date. Stiles gives in. He just wanted his phone to stop vibrating. They haven't done anything since the motel. Stiles fails to convince himself that this was a one day event. He wanted Dean, even to the point where he had reoccurring wetdreams. He was too old for them. He only had them for one other man. Derek. Guilt rushes over him and eventually drowns him to the point where he can't sleep.

The group ends up in a small town in Colorado. Because Stiles live in California he never been to a mountain slope. At least a real one, in his opinion. He suggests that this be the next stop. He wanted to get away from the heat for a while, and he can be free from all of the two couples.

"Stiles," Allison groans. "I understand you're heart is sub-zero cold. But coming here is a bit much."

"Allison, this is why we told you to buy a coat or snow suit." Stiles parks the car in the resort's parking lot. "Besides, this beats that smelly ass hotel in Arizona."

Allison steps out the car in a snow suit. She shivers as she gets her things in the trunk. She dashes to the front entrance of the lobby. Stiles follows her lead.

"We can check in while we for the rest to show up." Allison suggests.

Stiles and Allison checks in. They walk to room 301. Stiles unlocks the door and barges into the room. They both pause in awe. The suite was huge. Five bedrooms, a deluxe living room with a wall mounted TV, a loveseat with a full sofa, three giant sized bathrooms. It was a hell of an upgrade from the motel, and they were there for an entire week.

Allison picks her room and shuts the door for a much needed warm nap. Stiles picks his room and does the same. Knocks at the door wake Stiles out his sleep. He wipes the drool from his face. The knocks continue.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Stiles zombies his way to the door.

Stiles swings open the door. Dean stands there with his bags looking like a GQ model. Stiles stands in awe. This is the man that wanted him and he was fine and it was getting harder to say no to him. Even thought all of his body parts, even his brain was saying 'yes'.

"Come in." Stiles steps to the side. "You woke me up out of my sleep."

"We have a date any ways." Dean says taking off his coat. He strips his clothes and throw them at Stiles.

"Dude, you don't have to throw your dirty drawers," he picks up Dean's underwear. "At me."

Dean disappears into the bathroom. Stiles tosses the clothes in Dean's bag. Dean phone vibrates. Stiles isn't the one to be... he was totally nosey. Cass' name appears on the screen with a picture of him. The man was gorgeous. His blue eyes spews innocence with a speckle of mischief. The man looks like an angel. The phone stops vibrating and the picture disappears.

Dean shatters Stiles' eardrums with his obnoxious shower singing. Stiles covers his hears, but the noise seeps through his fingers and bangs on his eardrums.

"Really." Stiles swipes his phone from the nightstand and treks into the living room. Allison devours a pint of Rock Road ice cream. Stiles wave before making his way to her space. He stands there awkward, hands in his pocket. She gazes at him waiting for him to speak, and he does want to speak, but what to say? Then before his brain had time to stop his mouth from moving he speaks.

"If you eat much more of that ice cream you won't be able to get Scott back." He hadn't realized what he said until she held the spoon into her mouth. Isaac wings open his and Sam's door. Isaac barely sticks his head out of the door. He didn't want to witness Stiles' death.

"Why would you say that to a woman?" Isaac speaks barely above a whisper. "Ever."

Allison maneuvers the spoon through her fingers as she provides Stiles with an intense glare. Stiles swallows so hard his Adam's apple wobbles.

"I didn't... I mean... My bad..." Stiles trips over his words. Words spill from his brain right onto the floor.

"Stilinski, you have about two seconds to run," she says. "Before I jam this spoon down your throat." She smiles.

Stiles runs back into his and Dean's room. He never understood why him and Dean was sharing a room if there was an extra room for Dean to have to himself. This was something that Stiles would ask when Allison wasn't out for blood. He didn't understand why what he said was so horrible. I mean she wanted Scott back didn't she? Or was it the... oh. Now he knows what Isaac was talking about.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Stiles cracks open the door to find Allison sitting on the couch eating her ice cream. "You shouldn't have to stay any way for a guy to notice you." Stiles cracks open the door a little more. "You are fine the way you are."  
"Thanks." She pats the side of empty seat. Stiles treks over to her direction.

"You should give Dean an honest chance." She gives Stiles another pint of ice cream and a spoon. "I know he's a little older and seems very guarded, but maybe some one like you could..." She gazes at Stiles. "Loosen him up. Allow him to be the person he wants to be."

Stiles pop open the top. He takes a huge spoon of ice cream and inserts it into his mouth. His teeth froze as well as his brain. Stiles holds his head trying to alleviate the pain. Allison bursts out laughing. This was his one downfall, Cookies and Cream ice cream. This happens every single time. Allison knew this weakness. Oh she's in trouble if the brain freeze ever ends. Feels like time is purposely slowing down to milliseconds to see him suffer. FINALLY! The brain freeze ends.

Allison exposes a cheeky smile. The smile melts Stiles' heart. He couldn't get revenge on a girl who has a smile like hers. She got the one free pass. Allison and Stiles lock eyes until Dean comes into the living room with just a towel on. Stiles steals glances at Dean's half naked body. Although they had sex a bunch of times, Stiles still love the surprise of what was underneath the towel. Allison covers her eyes.

"Sorry, Allison." Dean speeds to get a duffel bag. "Forgot my clothes." Dean disappears into the room.

"Is he gone?" Allison keeps her eyes shut tight.

Stiles nods at first. Then glances at Allison. "Yeah."

"That's something I don't ever want to see." Allison finishes the last of her ice cream. Stiles hasn't attempted to make a further dent into his ice cream. He pokes at it. His mind lost in a vortex of thoughts. Allison taps him. "Are you okay?" She gives a small smile.

"Yeah," Stiles says. "Just thinking that's all."

"If it's about Dean, I hope you give yourself a chance to just fall in love again," she says. "Not saying you have to do it all at once, but at least get into the process of being in a relationship again."

Stiles just keeps his gaze on Allison. Before it was only him and Scott, and most times Scott was his confidant, but lately Allison stepped up to the plate. Not that Scott was replaced, but Allison is what he needed at the moment in time.

"Thanks," Stiles says. "We have a date tonight. He wants to take me to this restaurant that they have near the resort. He says he has the whole night planned." Stiles smiles. "I am scared to know what he has planned."

Allison chuckles. "Stiles you will be fine," she smiles. "What's the worse that can happen?"

A couple of hours later the worse did happen. The man that called Dean earlier came out of nowhere. Stiles investigates any signs of doors or exits. Nothing. Tables and booths are in his direct line of vision.

"Dean," the man's deep and husky voice rings in Stiles' ear. "I need to speak with you."

"Cass." Dean gets up from the table. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles continues to switch his attention between Dean and this man who came out of nowhere.

"Some information about the cases in the very location have surfaced." Cass stares at Stiles. "I hope I am not interrupting something here."

"No," Stiles speaks up. " I love when people interrupt the dates that I am on." He slams his fork on the table.

"Good because I didn't want to be that assbutt." Cass takes a seat next to Stiles. Stiles looks in disbelief.

"He's serious right now." Stiles excuses himself from the table and storms to the bathroom.

"I thought he said I wasn't interrupting anything." Cass blinks. No signs of social norms.

"Cass," Dean starts. "We were on a date."

"A date." Cass inspects his surroundings. Many people are eating, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Cass notices only two people to a table. "I did interrupt."

"Stiles doesn't know you don't pick up on sarcasm."

"Sarcasm." Cass repeats. "I don't understand."

"Nevermind, Cass." Dean gets up from the table. "I have to make sure Stiles is okay. Don't go anywhere."

Dean approaches the door and hears Stiles voice. Stiles struggles to maintain a whisper with the anger in his voice. Stiles' face matches the shade of a tomato. He hears Allison's name come up. He rants about Cass and how he ruined the atmosphere and the ambience of the date.  
"Allison, I was actually enjoying the date." Rings into Dean's eavesdropping ears. He was having fun with Dean. The king of brooding. A smirk rips across Dean's face and he tiptoes back to the table.

Dean sits in front of Cass. "Is he upset?" Cass voices out submissive and miserable.

"I don't know." Dean shrugs his shoulder. "I hope he isn't, Cass. For the first time in a long time I was actually having fun with someone who wasn't a demon or an angel."

Cass shifts and cringes in his seat. Dean studies Cass' face. He didn't know what to say. He senses that he hurt Cass' feelings. The last time they hooked up was two years ago when Dean thought he was going to die when he killed Death, and the Darkness smothered the world in a blanket of darkness. That and he was in love with Cass, but Cass being an angel couldn't commit to him. More on the lines of wouldn't.

"Cass," Dean thinks before he speaks. "I didn't mean for the words to come out like that." He takes a sip of his drink. "Let's change the topic."

"Yeah. Let's do that." Cass agrees.

Stiles approaches the table. He stuffs his phone back into his pocket. "Hey, sorry about storming off they way I did." Stiles sits next to Dean. Stiles didn't know what else to say. He didn't want the jealousy to burst outside of Poseidon's Box. Why was he jealous? Dean wasn't necessarily his, but an instant wave of anger crashed over him.

Without any thought. "Why are you here," Stiles asks. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm an angel." Cass smiles.

"Like from Heaven," Stiles folds his arms. "Like God's Holy workers?"

"Yes," Cass says. "But he hasn't been responsive as of late."

"You expect me to believe this shit?" Stiles laughs.

"Ummm." Cass and Dean stare at one another.

"Are you kidding me," Stiles ask. "Dean, you actually believe him?" Stiles studies Cass. "Why doesn't he have wings or a halo?"

"Not all angels have halos," Cass steals a piece of bread. "And I have wings, just not the stereotypical wings that many believers believe."

"He was telling me something about some werewolf who was killed." Dean confesses. "A couple of months ago a werewolf was killed on a highway in California."

Stiles knocks over the glass of water in front of him causing Dean and Cass to cause a commotion.

"Stiles, what the hell?" Dean wipes off his pants.

"Sorry, I...I don't know what came over me." Stiles controls the spillage from hitting the floor.

Once they finished cleaning up the floor and the table. The waiter comes to take their order. They submit their orders and continue with their conversation.

"We are trying to figure out who killed him and why?" Cass blurts out.

"Cass got a lead on someone who might have done it."

Stiles' world collapses. The world spins at a whirlpool speed. Colors and lights flash in Stiles' eyes. His chest smothers his lungs, and his heart races with time. Stiles collapses in his seat. His head hits the floor. Patrons, Dean, and Cass rush to Stiles' side.

Stiles wakes up three weeks later in a hospital bed. Wires and tubes connect Stiles to machines. The brilliant sun does the job of an alarm clock. He groans as the sun's ray take turn stabbing his eyes. All of his family and friends are by his side.

"How did I get here?" Stiles ask while adjusting his eyes to light.

"You fainted." A familiar voice rings in Stiles' ears.

Stiles jumps up from the bed. His eyes still blurred. All he can vision is a shadow.

"Don't worry," A hand touches his hand. "I'm here."

"Dad?" Stiles panics, his voice is barely above a whisper and hoarse. "I can't see." He feels around the bed. Tears pour from his eyes. "I can't see."

"You will get your sight back, but there's something I must tell you." The sheriff rises from his seat. He sits on the bed next to Stiles.

"What is going on?" Stiles ask.

A knock on the door catches everyone's attention. A male nurse enters the room with a cart.

"We are going to finally unhook you from the machine." He says. A smiles stretches across his face. Stiles nods. The tube down his throat was making his throat sore. He wanted to be able to talk and not sound like he swallowed a barrel of nails.

The nurse takes all of the IVs and needles from Stiles' arms. He removes the electrodes from Stiles' body. Tears formed a couple of times from the adhesive. The last thing, the feeding tube. Fuck. This is going to be the most annoying part of the procedure. The nurse retrieves the basin and places it on Stiles' lap.

"This part is going to make you gag," He says. "This is here just in case you vomit."

Stiles nods. The nurse slowly pulls the tube from his throat. Stiles does what the nurse promised. The agony of gagging and not being able to control it was enough to make him want to never end up on a feeding tube. The feeling was like swallowing an unchewed noodle and the fear of choking is all that floods your mental plane.

Stiles dry heaves until the tube is removed. He throat is on fire. He needed relief fast. The nurse read his mind because moments later he gave him ice chips. "Suck on these, they will make you feel better," he says. "It will be a couple of days before you can eat solid foods. We will send some broth. Easier to swallow."

The nurse exits with his cart. Everyone is let back into the room. Derek barges passed everyone to get to Stiles. He sits by Stiles' side.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles sits up. "How did I get in here?"

"You were the next target." The voice is back. No, this can't be. What is HE doing here? He's not supposed to be here. He needed to see for himself. He needed to see once again. He had to try. His eyes turn a fiery red, his vision comes into clear view.

"Derek?" Stiles looks at him.

Derek gives a light smile. "Hey, babe." Derek kisses him on the forehead. "I'm sorry I put you through all of that pain." Derek hugs Stiles. "I'm back now."


	7. New Beginnings: Repeating History

Stiles' eyes grow wide as he looks at the man at the door. His mouth hangs open in shock and happiness. He was speechless for the first time in his life.

Derek Hale walks through the door. His body is covered in scars and dried blood. He gives a tired and weak smile. "I missed you, Stiles. I missed having your body next to mine."

"Derek, where the hell have you been?!" Stiles nearly jumps in his arms. Derek tries to hold his balance but with his weakened state his legs buckle causing him and Stiles to fall.

Stiles smiles at the man covered in blood in his dorm room. Blood transferred to his shirt. He doesn't care, the love of his life was back in his life, or so he thought. The feelings he had for Derek slowly faded away with time.

"What happened?" Stiles asks impatiently.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Derek says as he blatantly disregards Stiles' question.

Stiles uneasily shuffles and sits on his bed. "What do you want me to tell you, that I moved on with my life after I searched heaven and high water from you." Stiles wipes his tired eyes. "Or the fact that I cried for you day and night, and lost sleep over it."

"Stiles, I'm not trying to be possessive. I just want to know who the guy is." Derek says with a hint of apathy. Which is a shock to him because when Derek is around Stiles, Derek usually doesn't act this way, while they are alone anyway.

Stiles balls his fist. His face turns red, and he grits his teeth. "You don't get to come back and ask me questions about my life." Stiles tries to calm down. " _I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD_!"

"Why are you getting so defensive? I just want to know his name, and who's scent is all over my mate." Derek says in a psychotic calm voice. Derek gets off of the floor and walks to Stiles drawer.

Derek begins to shred everything that didn't smell like him. "I'm sorry that I moved on! Am I not supposed to?" Stiles walks to close the drawer, but Derek pushes him back.

"Yes. You can move on, but when his scent is on everything you own, and my scent is like nowhere is this room."

"Can you not shred all my clothes. I kind of need them. His scent or not. Unless you are buying me new clothes."

"I can just buy you new ones today," Derek says without hesitation and continues to rip shirts.

Stiles wants to kill Derek, but can't help but to smile at the jealous man in front of him that is Derek Hale. The brooding man that found him about 3 years ago is in his dorm fighting for him.

"I want you to re-mark me. But there have to be some ground rules."

"What kind of rules?" Derek asks. Stiles smiles.

A few hours later Stiles and Derek come from under the sheets. Sweat totally cover their bodies.

Their breaths are short and exhausted. "I like this new rule," Derek says smiling and in between breaths.

"Derek, what happened 2 years ago? Your body was missing after the accident. My dad and I looked everywhere for you."

Derek sighs. The memories are as bad as not being with Stiles. He loses his breath, his chest becomes tight. The memories of the torture flood his mind.

"So, you picked to go to Beacon Hills U. I went here when I was younger. Following your man footsteps." Derek jokes to divert the question. Derek looks at the photos and posters on the wall. There were photos of James Dean, Mick Jagger, Michael Jackson, and so much more.

Stiles rolls his eyes. He knew that he should leave things alone when Derek starts another subject. This annoyed him to no end. For now, he would leave it alone, but Derek's not off the hook.

"Yeah. I thought it would be close to my father because we are all we have left."

Derek turns around to the younger man, he has the warm smile he remembers. He studies his naked body. He missed the moles on his body, the softness of his hair, the slimness of his body. He needed Stiles much more than he thought.

"When do you have class?"

"Tomorrow. I am busy until 3:15."

"When is your first class?"

"9:30."

"Breakfast?" Derek says with a glimpse of hope in his voice.

"I have a set routine with Scott and Isaac."

"Oh." Derek hides the hurt in his voice with a fake smile. Small so it wasn't noticed, but still fake none-the-less.

"But I can get lunch and dinner with you." Stiles tries to cheer Derek up, but he realized that nothing can undo the hurt and pain that he endured because of Derek.

"I'm not going to force you to spend time with me." Anger can be heard in his voice. The older man jumps over Stiles to his clothes.

"Derek, I didn't mean to come off as if I didn't care." Fear and guilt poured off of Stiles.

"It's fine." Derek turns for a split second. "We can keep it casual." Derek hops out of bed and puts on his boxer briefs.

"Derek."

"Stiles." Derek mocks.

"Why are you acting like this?" Anger returns in Stiles'. He really wants to punch the werewolf, but it wouldn't do any damage.

"Why are you acting like this?" Derek mocks again. "I know I screwed up, but you screwed someone else after you promised me that you would only screw me!" Derek is holding back tears.

Although he feels betrayed he knows he has no right to tell Stiles how to grieve, or what to do with his life. Still hurt like a bitch, though.

"I thought you were dead! What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Derek puts his shirt on. A part of him wanted Stiles to stop him, but the other didn't care what Stiles wanted.

"Stop being a fucking douche! You don't get to be missing and then be mad when I try to move on." Stiles puts on his boxers and t-shirt.

"I know." Derek, with his jeans at his ankles, sit on the edge of the bed.

"Talk to me. What happened?" Stiles rubs his shoulders.

"I don't want you to get involved in this again, especially when you have moved on from the supernatural."

"I don't care. I want to know what happened to my boyfriend, my mate. I can care less about my safety."

"That's your problem, and that's what worries me. Stiles, you could have died that day."

"Pfft. I didn't." Stiles reaches for the water bottle on his nightstand. He takes a huge gulp of water.

"You could have." Derek turns around to Stiles and his huge innocent brown eyes.

"Derek, I didn't." Stiles rubs his mate's back.

"Stiles, the last two years have been torture. Literally."

"What happened?" Stiles grips his hand.

Two Years Ago...

Kate approaches Derek. She kneels down towards him. He can barely lift his head. She chuckles at the injured werewolf.

"Derek, Derek, Derek, you are so easy." Kate laughs. "Thinking you can have a happy life." She kicks the blood and bruised covered werewolf. Stiles slightly unconscious can hear the screams of his mate. He reaches out to him before drifting into darkness.

"Come get him." Kate says to two men.

One of the men was a ginger male with a full beard, broad shoulders, blue eyes, medium sized and weight to matched. He wasn't thin, but not muscular neither. He was more on the toned side. The man looked to be in his late 20's.

The other one was an African American male with chocolate colored skin. He was buff, tall height, and muscularly large weight. He towers over his partner. The man is also in his late 20's. His chocolate brown eyes look at Derek's still body.

The dark skinned man picks Derek up with ease and throws him over his shoulder. He leads him to a black van with no windows except in on the front doors. They open the trunk and throw him in the back. Derek remains unconscious.

Hours later after what felt like millennia of driving they stop. Derek can hear faint noises, but is still too weak to defend himself. Sudden light. His eyes close fast as a reflex. He felt like a vampire and the sun hurt. He feels someone lift him in the air. Gerald walks up to the warehouse with a huge bag of mountain ash to trap Derek in the warehouse.

The man who carried Derek drops him into the chair and ties him with wolf's bane which leaves his skin in constant pain which awakens him. "Kate, what did you do to the man?" The chocolate-skinned guy spoke with a strong southern accent.

Kate strolls to the car to get the tool she used to take Derek down. She returns with a golden magnum handgun. She takes out a bullet and holds it in the air. The end of the bullet has yellow wolf's bane on it.

"Yellow wolf's bane, the strongest of its kind."

"Damn, girl, you trying to take him out?" The ginger man laughs. "Too bad, he's cute!"

Kate chuckles and walks to the ginger. "Sweetie, he is as good as he is cute. I will let you take him for a spin."

"Wait! You slept with some ginger, and you get all pissed at me for doing the same thing!" Stiles folds his arms. Derek pulls his pants up. Stiles grabs his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It wasn't like it was my choice. They had me bound for most of the day. I didn't even want him touching me, but..." Derek's voice breaks. "...but... him and Kate had their 'fun' with me."

Stiles places Derek's head on his chest and rubs his head. "It's fine if you don't want to continue."

"I am almost done." Derek pulls himself together. "Where was I?"

"The taking you for a spin part," Stiles says with much dislike in his mouth.

"Right!"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Gerald walks up to Kate's play toy.

"Dad, this is why you and I get along so well." Kate walks to a bag of tools.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to get some answers."

"What are you looking for?" The dark skinned man asked.

"I want to know what happened to my daughter."

"Daughter?" Chris Argent walks through the warehouse door, his gun cocked and aiming at Kate.

Kate holds her gun to Chris. Gerald walks over to his son to talk some sense into him. Chris arms himself with another handgun. He points the gun at Gerald.

"Chris, how can you side with a werewolf?" Gerald's creepy voice reigns through the building in an echo.

"What do you want with Derek?" Chris asks.

"He has information about our daughter."

"Wait, you have a baby? How come I didn't know about this?" Chris doesn't believe a word she says.

"We are a tribe of hunters if I had a baby by a werewolf our family's name would have been slung through the mud. They would think we were a joke."

Chris lowered his gun towards Kate, but not his father. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes. We didn't want to trouble you with this disgrace." Gerald puts emphasis on 'disgrace'.

"I get it. She would be an abomination, but she is my daughter, and I want to know where she is?"

Chris rubs his head. Gerald sighs and shakes Derek to wake him. Derek is far from recovered, let alone recovered enough to wake up.

"He's out cold." Gerald turns to Kate who kicks the bag a few feet away.

 _Back to present_

Stiles can see that the memory makes him tense. Stiles rubs and hugs his mate. Derek begins to feel at ease and leans back into the hug. He closes his eyes and takes in his mate's scent. He missed the softness of his skin. He safety of his arms around him. That the world can't touch him.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to," Stiles says with his soft normal, caring voice.

"Stiles, I apparently have a daughter with Kate." Stiles almost throws Derek off the bed but catches him before he falls on the floor.

"You have what? With who?" He mimics the YouTube guys, Emmanuel, and Phillip.

Derek can't help, but laugh. He loves his Stiles so damn much, but he watches too much YouTube.

"Why did you say it like that?" Derek raises an eyebrow.

"I have no idea; too much YouTube I guess." Stiles shrugs.

"Apparently, Kate and I have a baby together." Derek shakes his head to wrap his own mind behind the thought. Stiles' face shows confusion.

"How do you not know you have a baby?" His voice was flat and neutral.

"My mother must have wiped the memory clean. She did that a lot actually."

"Well, she needs to not do that because that is going to get you killed one day."

"Well, it almost did." Derek gives a weak smile.

"Yeah." Stiles hops off the bed, and Derek wastes no time to assault his ass. Stiles jumps from the unexpected hit.

"What the hell was that for?" Stiles rubs his ass. It still stung a little.

"Just because." He hated when Derek replies with 'Just Because.' It annoyed him when anyone said it because that's not a valid answer.

"Because what?"

"Just because" Derek smiles. He knows the response annoys Stiles, but he still doesn't care.

"I hate you so much." Stiles throws one of his sneakers at Derek. Derek catches it and sniffs it. Derek makes wrenching noises.

"As much as I love your scent, your feet are another story I mean..." Another shoe comes flying at Derek. This time, Derek dodges. Derek laughs.

"I hate you."

Derek runs over and lifts him in the air, and slams him back on the bed. Derek kisses Stiles on his neck, then goes lower until he reached the light treasure trail. He licks the trail leaving Stiles' skin cold from the air, but leaves him moaning in the process.

Derek when goes down lower until he reaches the young man's underwear. Stiles' hard-on is trapped by the fabric of his underwear. Derek licks Stiles' dick through the underwear. Teasing him. The warmth of Derek's mouth sends Stiles into a sea of ecstasy. Stiles pushes Derek's head on his dick not wanting the sensation to stop.

Derek eventually gets tired of blowing Stiles' underwear and makes Stiles lift his hips so that he could take them off. Stiles has a pretty average cut dick. The circumference was medium all around. Much to Derek's delight. Stiles' prick jumps up in anticipation and excitement. Derek takes a huge, slow, and sensual lick. Stiles grips the back of Derek's head to finish what he started.

A knock at the door disrupts Derek in his art of sucking Stiles' dick. Derek ignores the knock and goes again, but the knock is louder. Who dare disturbs their intimate moment together? Whoever interrupted their sex-capade was going to die.

Derek walks towards the door and swings it open with anger. "Who are you?" Derek asks with anger.

The man is a bit shorter than Derek with short black hair and blue eyes. The weather doesn't call for a trenchcoat. The man is attractive, but he wasn't Stiles. Derek notices the blade in his hand.


	8. Honeymoon Is Over, Back to Reality

"Who the fuck are you?" Derek growls at the man. "What kind of person wears a trench coat in California?"

Stiles moves from behind the door. "Did you say trench coat?" He has his boxers on, with the wet stain on his crotch. He moves towards the door. "Cass, how are you?"

Stiles reaches to give Castiel a hug, but Cass looks awkward and uncomfortable. Derek's eyes are still blue.

"Come in, Cass." Stiles pushes Derek out of the way to let Cass into the room. Stiles makes sure that the hallway was clear before closing the door. "What's wrong, Cass?"

"Who is this guy?" Derek walks to Castiel. Castiel's eyes turn a baby blue.

"I am not here to fight, but if I must defend myself. I will not hesitate."

"Derek, Castiel. Castiel, Derek."

"As in the angel?" Derek studies Castiel again.

"Yes. I am an angel. Who are you?"

Castiel paces the floor. Cass assesses his threat level. "You are way bigger than a human."

"I am a werewolf."

"I've never seen one in person before." Castiel pokes Derek repeatedly, Derek growls at the angel. Castiel retrieves his angel slaying dagger.

"You poke me." Derek extends his claws. "And I'm the threat?"

Stiles rushes to put on his pants. He falls on the bed when he attempts to prevent the blood bath between the two supernatural men. Castiel puts his blade away.

"I am sorry for poking you." Castiel sits on the bed. "Like I said, I have never seen a werewolf before."

"I am not a 'touch-me' museum." Derek approaches Cass. "If you touch me again, I will rip your limbs piece by piece. Shatter all of your bones, and then dance on your skull as a victory."

Stiles pulls Derek away from Castiel. "Get the hell away from him, Derek." Stiles says. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why am I always the bad guy?" Derek offenses.

"Maybe because you are trying to kill my friend." Stiles replies.

"Why are you here?" Derek ignores Stiles.

"He called me worried about a friend." Stiles finish getting dressed. "He's a friend..."

"A friend?" Derek asks flatly. Derek rolls his eyes at both Stiles and Castiel.

"Yes, you know someone you are close to without the sex?" Stiles finishes putting on his shirt.

"I'm Dean's boyfriend." Cass interrupts the conversation.

"Who the hell is Dean?" Derek asks.

"The scent that you smell around the whole room." Stiles brushes pass Derek.

"Wow." Derek just ruffles his own hair. "Why are you here?" Derek's patience has run thin, especially after the reminder of my Derek wants to shred Dean to pieces.

"Stiles, I need your help. Your friends, Sam, and Dean are in danger." Castiel looks out of the window. "Isaac has been missing for a couple of days without any phone calls. This isn't like him." Castiel pauses. "Especially, when it comes to talking to Sam."

"So what do you want with Stiles?" Derek pulls his mate behind him. Stiles smiles at the protection his mate offers, but in the past couple of months Stiles has gotten stronger as a person and he was annoyed.

"I need him to help me find Isaac. You are his friend so I thought that you could help."

"Isaac is missing, and I am just hearing about this now!" Stiles rushes to his closet and enters the room with shoes.

"Your friend Scott asked me to come get you. He apologizes, Stiles. He didn't want to drag you in this again."

"No!" Derek folds his arms and turns his gaze towards Stiles. "NO! Stiles, hell NO!" Derek frowns and stands beside Stiles to talk to some sense into him. "You are not going to get involved in this. I will handle it!"

"Castiel, do you have a lead?" Stiles talks over Derek. Derek pulls Stiles closer to him.

"Stiles, I just got you back. If anything happened to you I will go apocalyptic on this whole fucking city."

Stiles glares at Derek. "Anyway, Cass, back to my question."

Castiel shakes his head no.

"Well, let's go." Stiles rushes out the room.

Kate opens a door to a cellar. Isaac is chained to the chair, the chains are soaked in wolfsbane. His skin coated in two-degree burns. Blood, skin, and bruises camouflage his skin.

"What do you want with me, Kate?" Isaac words slur. His injury causes his extreme dizziness. His heads hang low, he struggles to look her in her eyes. His vision is blurred and doubled.

"Where is Derek?" She cocks the gun and aims it at his head. "I am going to only ask one more time. Where... is... Derek?"

Isaac spits in her face. Kate hits him in the head with the butt of her gun. Isaac groans and more blood leaks from his face. Kate then grabs a lock of his hair and puts the gun to his chin. Her finger on the trigger, one quick move and Isaac's brain is a decoration on the ceiling.

"Fine. You want to protect your friend, you can die for him as well." Kate was two seconds away from pulling the trigger. Isaac panics. He closes his eyes, ready for the shot.

"Kate, leave the boy alone, and let him go! We've been at this for two days. We aren't getting anywhere." Chris barges into the room.

"Chris, he knows something!" Kate is borderline manic. Dark rings invade under her eyes, her eyes are red, and her skin was flushed. Her beautiful face jumped by wrinkles.

"He doesn't know anything! If he would have known he would have told you by now!" Chris loosens Isaac from his prison. A gunshot is heard. Chris gazes over his shoulder at his sister. Her smoke rises from her gun.

"Move away from him, Chris, or the next one goes into your head. I am not playing with you." Kate says about to pull the trigger again.

Chris backs away from Isaac with caution. Her insanity plagues her mind. This obsession with her daughter drives her off the edge. Time would tell before she completely snaps.

"Kate, why are you doing this?" Chris cautiously approaches his sister.

She cocks the gun, ready to take another shot. She brushes her messy hair back with her free hand. Her hands are extremely shaky. "Move! Now!" The intensity in her voice kept everyone alerted.

Another shot is fired. No one moves. Everything in the room seems as if it's the only play that was still. Breaths and nerves are short.

Stiles ties his shoe laces. "Why didn't Scott tell me himself?" Stiles runs to grab his favorite hoodie, mainly because Derek and Scott brought it for him.

"He was trying to give you space because he knew you needed the space to reconnect with your boyfriend." Castiel still roams around the room.

"He should have texted me or called me when Isaac first went missing!" Stiles rushes towards the door. Derek grabs Stiles to slow him down.

"Stiles, calm down." Derek says.

"I am calm. Since when did Scott not include me in anything. Since when did Dean and Scott become friends?" Stiles breaks away from Derek's tight grip and storms out the door. Derek groans and follows him.

The car ride was awkward and quiet. Derek was driving Stiles' jeep because Stiles was shaky and couldn't focus on the road. Stiles is on the passenger side way too anxious, even for Stiles. Castiel gives directions to Scott and Dean's location.

Hours pass and the three men approach a motel room. The outside of the motel was as clean as one could. They stroll to the door that says 107. Castiel vanishes into thin air. Derek spins around after he feels a gust of wind.

"Where did he go?" Derek searches the immediate area for him. Derek stops his search when a familiar voice strikes his eardrums. Scott strolls out the room.

Why the hell did you bring my best friend in all of this? Scott yells at the top of his lungs.

"Scott is yelling at some dude about you." Derek explains.

"Why..." Derek interrupts Stiles' statement. "Shh!"

"Stiles has already been through so much already, you had no right to send Cass to go get him!"

"He's mad that you are here."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know."

Derek then hears Cass talking. "He is already here, what are you going to do? Send him home?"

Then he hears a familiar female's voice. "He's right, and you know he would give his life to protect all of his friends."

"Allison is here." Derek turns to Stiles.

"Allison gets to come, but I'm left out?"

Derek hears footsteps approaching the door. Dean comes to the door. Derek's eyes are instantly blue and his claws and fangs are prepared to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks as soon as he opens the door.

"Your scent is the one all over Stiles!" Stiles struggles to hold Derek back.

"Again... who... the hell... are you?" Dean asks. Dean removes the safety from the gun aiming at Derek's head.

Derek pushes Stiles out the way. Stiles loses his balance and falls to the ground. Derek doesn't even check on Stiles, he stays focused on Dean. Derek strolls to Dean puts the gun to his head.

"Go ahead. I dare you." Derek says with an insane tone. "I will snap your neck before you pull the trigger." Derek grins.

Stiles looks at Derek with complete shock. Derek wasn't himself. Derek usually thinks before he steps into any kind of danger. Derek seems unbalanced and borderline psychotic. Derek wasn't the one to start a fight with a random person. He was usually more calculated, always had a plan.

"Derek, what the hell is wrong with you?" Stiles approaches Derek while he stays out of Derek's arm range. Stiles hated this feeling, he has never feared Derek before, even when Derek make questionable decisions. Stiles is terrified.

"Stiles, stay out of it. This is between this fucker and me." Derek his wolf fur spreads across his face and arms.

"Since when can you do that?" Stiles says. Stiles slowly moves back, tripping over the step.

"Don't worry about it." Derek says coldly not moving his gaze from Dean.

"Derek, I guess that's your name. Why don't you get the hell out of here before I have to put a bullet in your head." Dean raises the gun again to Derek's head.

Stiles raises from the ground. He jumps between Derek and Dean's gun. He grabs the gun and lowers it from his face.

"Derek, being a fucking idiot!" Stiles pushes Derek, and Derek punches Stiles as a reflex. Stiles staggers back from the hit and wipes blood from his lip. Derek shows little to no remorse.

"Alright, you son-of-a-bitch, move one more time I will plant this whole casing of bullets into your head."

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way." Derek explains his actions.

Stiles' blood catches Scott's nose. He sees blood on Stiles shirt and on his elbow. "Stiles, what the hell..."

Stiles cuts him off. "Please save the question. You didn't even want me here." Stiles backs away as Scott approaches him. Scott stops afraid that Stiles will just run.

"Stiles, we didn't want you to get hurt. Who did this to you?"

"You have a 50/50 shot. You guess." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Derek, what the hell?!" Scott's eyes turn red. He lets out a roar, Derek doesn't move. He turns to Scott. "You really want to do this, Scott?" Derek stretches his muscles.

"Derek, calm down!" Stiles pleas to reason with him. Stiles walks up to Derek again. Derek just looks at him. Stiles places his hand on his face, and Derek leans into the touch. "What happened?"

"Stiles!" Scott calls.

"Scott, it's fine. Let me handle this, okay?" Scott nods and transforms back into a human.

"Derek, what's going on?" Stiles holds Derek's head to get his attention. "You never hit me, like ever."

"Stiles, I did not hit you." Derek looks confused.

"Yeah. You shoved me." Stiles says in a quiet hush-like tone as if Derek's assault was a secret.

"Stiles, I hate it when you are in pain from a paper cut, let a long push you." Derek becomes defensive.

Stiles tilts his head slightly. "Derek, what do you remember?"

"Eavesdropping on the conversation with Scott and everyone in the room. I can't remember anything past the door opening."

Allison comes out of the room. She looks around and sees blood on Stiles' shirt. "Stiles, what happened?"

"Hey, Allison, everything's okay. I'm fine."

Derek looks at the blood on Stiles' shirt. He pulls Stiles into a protective tight hug. He strokes Stiles' head in comfort. Derek looks at Dean again. Dean finally lowers his gun.

"He's your mate, isn't he?" Dean asks Derek. Derek affirms the question. "I know what happened. Want to come in?"

Everyone enters the room, Dean checks to make sure no one was around before he closes the door.

"What happened?" Allison walks to get a rag for Stiles' lip.

"Derek punched me." Stiles answers with a bit of restraint. Those words snap Derek's heartstring, but he can't recall the assault.

"You blacked out." Dean pours shots of whiskey for Sam, himself, and Derek, and hands one to Derek.

"Thanks."

Dean nods. "You must have smelled my scent on Stiles' clothes, and when I opened the door you finally put a face to who 'violated' your mate."

"I mean, I don't care who Stiles sleeps with." Derek doesn't believe the lie himself. He cared, he cared a little too much who Stiles' sleeps with. No was is to touch him in that way, but him.

"Your human side may not, but your wolf side does. He took over. Pretty much you wanted to kill me because I did have sex with Stiles and no other reason."

"That doesn't explain him attacking Stiles." Scott strives to keep his cool. He wanted to punch Derek through the wall. He shakes his leg violently.

"Collateral damage. He was trying to stop Derek from reaching his target and Derek's wolf didn't want to hear no for an answer." Sam answers this time.

"Why don't I remember?" Derek looks at the drink he hasn't touched. He was too ashamed to look at Stiles. Stiles grabs his hand. Derek looks at him for the first time since he entered the room. Tears form in his eyes.

"Your primal instinct took over. He took over you completely, throwing away your humanity."

"So, he wasn't awake?" Stiles says. He seeks to relieve the guilt that rises in Derek.

"Pretty much. It's a weird thing of yes and no." Sam says taking another sip of his second drink.

"Well, what can we do to ensure that this doesn't happen again?" Allison speaks up.

"Not sleep or hurt Stiles. It's a protective thing."

Suddenly a bullet flies through the window. Shards cover the floor near the floor. Blood covers the walls, the TV, and some of the covers. Kate barges through the door. "Welcome back to reality!" Her haunting laugh fills the tiny room.


End file.
